Dark Matter
by Evangeline Dixon
Summary: All children grow up, except one. That one child steals memories, clenches youth between his teeth and tears the sky to pieces. One day his obsession for one girl boiled over into insanity... Pan/OC Warning: Extremely dark content, language, grotesque violence and sexual situations. A very morbid story not suited to young readers.
1. My Name is Peter Pan

**Alternate story to 'Let's Play'. Non of the things that happened in Let's Play, aside from Anna's back story, have happened. I'm putting the warning here as well as in the summary. This story will contain very, very dark context, a much darker Pan than seen in the tv series, murder, non-con, swearing, gruesome content and some genuinely not very nice stuff.**

**There will be no happy ending.**

**Warning complete! Enjoy this story and since it's an idea that stemmed from you guys, please tell me how you want things to go! I love you all!**

**Here a prologue poem for you all, just as a teaser, let me know what you think and if you want the next part!**

* * *

Tell me I'm your everything,

Tell me you're my all,

You will bleed for me,

And beckon to my call.

_**...**_

Because I am a monster,

And there's room under your bed,

I live and lurk in shadows,

And there are shadows in your head.

**...**

No one leaves this island,

They answer to my demands,

And I'm running out of places,

To wash the blood from off my hands.

**...**

Did you know your lips are bleeding?

Do you know your hands are bound?

Did you know your chest is heaving?

When you hear the pan flute sound.

**...**

Come into my arms,

Let your shoulder feel my teeth,

Dark and violent kisses,

Stain your neck just like a wreath.

**...**

I am no fairytale character,

I am a sick and twisted man,

Failure is not an option,

Because my name is Peter Pan.


	2. All Hail the King

**everything is shady.**

**shady, shady, shady.**

**any questions just ask.**

**p.s i'm evil.**

* * *

All children grow up, except one. That one child steals memories, clenches youth between his teeth and tears the sky to pieces. His lips taste like ash and dirt and there was a girl who knew that from experience. She knew it from their many meetings and the kisses they had shared when she hadn't known how, the kisses they had shared when she was young and unknowing, the kisses they had shared to cure cuts and bruises and the kisses goodnight when he had to leave.

He wasn't the character from the story book, no, he came straight from the pits of darkness and swallowed the light whole but when you're already sat alone in the night it's not something that's easy to spot.

She had tried to shake him but it was hard when he never came for her by the window. Their visits were special; he came for her walking down the street with an extended hand that she was forced to take.

The boy spat fire and brimstone, destroyed resistance and damned young girls to an eternity of sitting and staring at the night sky and hoping he would come back for them.

But one girl never wanted that because she saw past his delicious smile to the darkness within his soul, he was the type who juggled with knives, was surrounded by shadow with a razor blade clutched in his pocket.

Peter Pan was sin.

But not her, no, she never wished for him to came back and that angered him.

That made him come back.

And he came back to haunt her. Again and again.

And again.

Annabelle Blake lay sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Her dark hair was seeping out around her, full of dirt and crawling with insects.

Her eyes contracted as she regained consciousness. Flickering open and making the misty vision clear. At first, all she saw were trees. Tall, frighteningly twisted trees that crawled up to the sky and knit together as they formed a canopy. A bird squawked and took off into the air but she didn't see it. A few strange shaped leaves fluttered down the ground.

She knew where she was, it had been described to her before. Though in that description the trees were greener and the sky was brighter and the island seemed happier, she had no doubt in her mind that this was the place.

In the cold of the night, her eyes tried to adjust but her hearing got there first.

The sound of shuffling and scratching from the undergrowth made her sit bolt up right.

Instead, she saw two legs in front of her.

Her head tilted, a centipede scrambling across her ear, and she looked up.

When she saw the face, the face she had seen since she was fourteen, since her parents abandoned her, her breath caught in her throat.

Part from fear and part from admiration.

She knew this boy all too well. From the cold nights on the streets when he had come to guide her home, where he had given her warmth and love and light. To the dangerous days of shady men looking to take advantage, men that had suddenly disappeared into the dark in front of her, men whose screams had haunted her dreams for years to come. This boy was the master of shadows.

She knew this boy.

And she was afraid.

"You," She breathed heavily.

Peter Pan grinned down at her.

"You," He stepped forward and she fell back.

The color drained from her face. She wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"Welcome to Neverland Anna," She shook her head, not believing the words that came out of his mouth.

She knew that Pan dealt in shadows and lives; that Pan had a temper; that Pan never made promises that weren't in his favor and that Peter Pan smiled a lot, and those smiles always meant something bad.

She. Knew. Pan.

Although, she wished she didn't.

"You said you weren't coming back for me," Anna whispered hoarsely.

Pan nodded and began to pace.

"I'm not," He grinned to himself, "I'll never have to come back for you, since you're staying here,"

Anna laughed nervously. It was all she could do. She could see the glinting dagger that was jammed into Pan's belt and she knew he would use it.

Pan turned towards her, she was still on the ground but he liked to stand over her. His eyebrow twitched upwards and suddenly Anna stopped laughing. He was serious.

"But you haven't been back since-"

"You haven't needed me," He growled, "You grew up,"

This seemed to anger Pan but it wasn't like she hadn't seen it before, they had a past together and it hadn't always been smooth sailing.

"I've been busy, I've been building this," He opened his arms in gesture to the trees, the jungle, "And here, I'm the king,"

At what point had she been meant to stop him? Addiction? Hatred? Murder...?

It was hard when she was fifteen and alone, when she had all those things within herself as well, she needed protection and Peter Pan had rescued her.

She had often chose not to see the bruised faces of the men who had been talking to her in the bar the other day; they were the lucky ones. In some cases she didn't have to choose not to see the person, she just never saw them again.

And Pan had always shown up when she needed him. But then things went wrong, she told him she didn't need him anymore but thank you and Pan felt cheated.

Pan did not enjoy cheating.

Pan did not like to lose anything.

What she didn't know was that he had stopped bringing the other girl's to Neverland, he had stopped visiting the other Lost Children, he wanted no one but her and slowly she was turning him insane.

And he was running out of places to wash the blood off his hands.

Suddenly his head flicked up, staring dramatically into the undergrowth. Anna saw his fist clench, a line of a vein protruding from his hand under the translucent skin..

Two boys shook the trees as they made their way into the opening.

"What?!" Pan shouted as they stepped foot in the clearing, "I know that look Felix, what's happened?"

"Felix?" Anna asked but Pan had strode to the taller boys side, his blonde hair falling over his face.

Felix shook his head and avoided Pan's knowing gaze.

The other boy wasn't as intuitive. He marched forward to Pan and looked him dead in the eye.

"Girl's don't belong on this island Pan, you know that," He barked, "They only stay for a day and then they want to fuck off home,"

Pan scoffed lightly and bit his lip, moving even closer to the young lad.

"This one belongs here," He growled lowly, his voice scratching his throat.

The boy didn't understand, he stared defiantly at Pan even though he was a good foot smaller than him. Felix made no effort to stop the younger boy, in fact, Anna could see a tiny smile peaking out from under his mess of hair.

Anna's mouth hung ajar in confusion, her gaze flickered from Felix, to the boy, to Pan and although she wanted to move, she couldn't.

"Careful Slightly, she's mine" Pan said in a low, beautifully monotone voice and Anna felt her heart jump because she had heard that tone before.

"No I'm not," Anna quipped quietly, almost afraid to speak out against someone who she knew had kept her safe, but trying, poorly, to diffuse the situation.

"Yes you are," Pan barked, his head whipping around to glower at her with enough force to make her avert her gaze and stare, wide eyed at the ground.

"No Pan! This plan is never going to work and you know it, when will we get a say?!" The small boy gestured to Felix who bristled and scowled at the association.

Pan's hardened expression softened to a smile, he cupped the younger boy face with both his hands and gave a twinkle of a laugh. Slightly raised an unruly eyebrow, his eyes wide and full of unwarranted fear.

Anna was relieved at the gesture and let out the pent up air she had been storing since Pan last spoke.

"Everyone gets a say, Slightly!" Pan gave the boy a light slap on the cheek, "This is Neverland of course!"

Then, in a sudden fluid motion, Pan placed one hand on the back of Slightly's head; the other covering his mouth and wretched them in opposite directions.

With a unhealthy crack, Slightly went slack in Peter's hands and then slipped lazily from them, his body thudding dully to ground.

"Just as long as your say is the same as mine," Pan said happily to the wide eyed figure on the floor, as if Slightly was still breathing "I am the king of here after all,"

Felix lifted his gaze to Pan's and they both smirked.

"All hail the king,"


	3. You Cut Her Hair

Anna's eyes widened and Slightly sank down to the ground, a milky film glazing over his eyes.

She didn't scream, there was too much to process for it to be expressed in a single sound, instead her pupils dilated and she scrambled backwards. Her breath was caught somewhere and as she tried to expel it, her chest jerked violently.

She twitched on the ground, horrified, as Pan and Felix laughed at their fallen friend.

Anna covered her face with her hands and tried to block it out, just as she had done so many other times. The only difference was that when she had been put into these situations before, it was always Pan rescuing her when she summoned enough courage to look through the gaps in her fingers.

The irony was that, when she peaked through the slats in her fingers now, it was still Pan who was stood in front of her.

"Oh don't act coy," Pan scoffed, as he knelt before her.

Carefully, he pried her hands from her face. Afraid, Anna didn't move, she allowed Pan to take hold of her wrists and move them to her sides.

Instead, she simply stared at his face, the sly twitch of a smile on his face. He leant into her and she leant back. He didn't like that.

Pan pushed foreward and with little resistance, Anna fell onto her back with a thunk. Swiftly, Pan swept a leg over her body so that he was straddling her, still pressing her hands to her side.

Anna wondered if he was going to kill her.

Peter Pan sat up, a piece of dirty, blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Felix," He said and through something to the other boy, "Summon the boys,"

Felix stared at the object he just caught with a strange kind of awe, the bewilderment on his face when he looked up would have been puzzling to Anna if she hadn't been transfixed on Pan.

If she had looked over at him then, she would have seen the grisly scar running down his face and winced.

"Me?" The boy asked, "Are you sure?"  
Pan waved away the question with his hand, he had turned his attention back to the girl beneath him, "Yes, I'm sure,"

Felix placed the pipe to his mouth and began to blow. Although he couldn't hear the pipes, he was sure the boys could. He had witnessed Pan bring them together with the pipes in less than a minute.

If Anna had been focused, been taking in what was happening, she would have questioned why she couldn't hear the pipes either. But she wasn't concentrating, not on Felix anyway, her wide eyes were dancing with Pan's.

He smelt like delicious, like debauchery and sin and death. Not things that were dead, but death all the same. When he pressed against, as he kept doing, she caught the taste of salt on the air and the smell of blood coming from his clothes.

And he wouldn't stop grinning at her.

Suddenly, that grin faltered and Anna unintentionally gasped.

Pan's gaze drifted north to the speils of brown ringlets that were splayed over the ground. One of her wrists was freed as Pan pawed over the silky locks of her, he petted them and stroked them like they were a household pet. Abruptly his fist closed around a clump and he wrenched it to the left, Anna's head following with it.

"Well, this will have to go," Pan spat.

"No!" Anna yelled out and suddenly she was back in the present and when she shook her head the dozens of gloomy figures alerted her that she wasn't alone.

There were boys. Some older, some younger but all with a glazed look of apathetic impertinence that told they had had their childhoods stolen and replaced with violence and death.

Anna did not fear them. She was one of them.

"Please don't take my hair," She whispered, clenching Pan's arm holding her hair with both her hands.

Pan pulled his arm towards his body and Anna came with it. She was sat up now, Pan still kneeling on top of her with a fistful of her hair in his hand. He gave a sharp tug.

"Neverland is no fairytale Anna," He seethed, cocking his head to the side, "I'm keeping you safe,"

That line echoed throughout her life.

_"Why did you kill those men?"_

_ "I was keeping you safe."_

_"Why do I have to fight?" _

_"To keep you safe."_

_"Peter...? What are you doing? Where are we going? Do you love me Peter?"_

_"I'm keeping you safe."_

Funnily enough. None of things ever kept her safe. And Pan drew some kind of sick pleasure from protecting her, from having an excuse to carry out his will.

Although, she admitted to herself, Peter Pan's sin was never black and white.

"I don't need keeping safe!" She yelled out against the roaring cacophony of the boys.

Pan dropped the clutch of her hair and smiled sardonically at her, the kind of smile that made her wish she could turn back time.

Then he dived onto her, pushing her down to the floor once again.

"Oh really?" Pan had a way of looking genuine when he was being sarcastic, complete with pout, "Then tell me how you're going to keep yourself safe from me,"

Anna felt herself stop. Not just her heart but what felt like everything in her entire body. Blood stopped pumping, synapses closed, her brain shut down and her muscles ceased to move.

Her eyes were fixed on the grin of a demon. Sparkling with charism and charm, showing white teeth that would rip you to pieces.

Anna yelled out in frustration and squirmed under him, flailing her legs and thrashing, getting in a few solid kicks and punches to what felt like a brick wall. All she could hear over the sounds of her cries, over the sound of the boys, was Pan's maniacal laugh.

"Get the fuck away from me," She screamed out, her voice grating.

Pan did. He got to his feet and reached down, sweeping up a large portion of Anna's hair, close to her scalp. Then he pulled her up, into a half sitting position.

She yelled out, a high pitch whine, and grappled for his hand. Pan held on tightly as he fingers tried to pry him from her.

Pan walked across the clearing, dragging Anna's body through the dirt, half sliding, half crawling, all screaming.

He threw her down on her front.

When Pan released her hair, Anna felt the burning in her scalp and her hands flew to it. She didn't care that she was lying face down in mud, dirt in her mouth.

She heard Pan approach and cowered, she whimpered as he knee pressed into the small of her back, forcing her down into the ground and preventing her from moving.

Anna heard the boys launch into a new bout of celebratory pandemonium and heard the scrape of metal draw from a sheath. Pan's hand was in her hair again, tangled in the knotty, mess. Gently this time, he pried her head up.

Anna winced as she look up at his upside down face, the grin looked like a frown from this angle.

"See, I think you do need to be kept safe," He chuckled as he brought the knife to her hair.

It didn't go through easily, Pan had to saw it back and forth to make any progress and Anna's softened crying didn't help. Tufts of brown hair fell onto her shoulders and floating away on the wind.

She was humiliated. Short haired and sobbing in front of a group of boys. Each move of knife bastardized more of her essence, of her uniqueness and Pan laughed behind her.

When it was over, she ran a hand through her sheared hair, cold air on the nape of her neck and cried for the loss. Even though Pan was still on her back, she did not feel weak in showing her emotions in front of him, worse things had happened in front of him. She felt the warmth of his chest lay against her back and then his lips grazing her cheek.

"Beautiful," He whispered in her ear and then clambered to his feet to raucous applause. He looked down at her and licked his lips, "As always,"


	4. Vivere Militare Est

**I feel I should warn you all that shit will go down in this story.**

_**Vivere Militare Est **_**(To Live is to Fight)**

* * *

Anna stared down at the hair in her hands, she stroked the long, tangled strands with a detached stare. Overall, she still looked attractive. Her small elfin features were made sharper and her eyes looked large, the tears in them magnified

She felt stripped, held out bare in front of a captivated audience.

There were dried tears on her cheeks and she was sat, leaning against a fallen log. The uneven lengths of her hair tickled her neck and the longer strands at the front curled and flickered in the gentle breeze.

She would get used to it though.

She would get over the loss of hair, of the loss of personality. She would get over the impossible sadness that was filling her and making her slump sadly against a fallen log in the dark of night.

She would get over it all, and when she did, she would be furious.

Sadness, emptiness and anger. That had always been Anna's way.

Across the camp she could see Pan, he had left her alone after an hour of trying to get her to speak. He was now playing his pipes, the mysterious instrument that she couldn't hear. Next to him was Felix, staring with a mix of sadness and anger at the other boys who were dancing around him.

Peter Pan's eyes met hers and they sparkled mischievously as he winked. He got to his feet, still blowing at the pipes in his hands, he pushed through the ring of dancing boys and walked away from the celebrating circle.

Anna wondered if it was warmer in that circle, the boys were all illuminated by firelight and Anna shivered.

"Hey there Anna," Pan got down on one knee beside her, putting down the pipes.

She turned her head away from him and wasn't even surprised when he took her chin and brought her back to look at him.

"How are we feeling?" He grinned, the tilt of his head cast a dark shadow over his boyish face.

Anna was silent, staring at him somberly and fighting against the tightness in her throat. She tried to make herself smaller, pulling her knees in tight to her chest.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, pulling gently at her bottom lip with the tip of his thumb.

"Urgh!" Anna cried out, batting him off as she scrambled further away, hitting him in frustration with tiny, balled up fists.

Laughing, Pan caught her wrists as they bounced easily from his chest. He immobilized her quickly until all she could do was pant, furiously in his face.

"Okay Anna, I can see your angry," He gathered both her wrists in one hand and used the other to move a strand of hair behind her ear, "How about a game to cheer you up?"

Without an answer, Pan got to his feet, pulling Anna up with him. As she stood, he threw an arm around her shoulders, squeezing tightly even though she was wriggling in protest.

"You can choose one of my boys to take your anger out on," He led her into the circle and the Lost Boys stood to listen, "The first to knock the other out, wins,"

"Wait, you want us to fight a girl?" One of the boys asked, a red headed lad with a peppering of freckles across his nose.

Pan tossed her down in the middle of the ring, she stumbled down, placing her hands on the ground. At first she simply stared down at her pale hands and when she lifted her head, she saw the eager faces of angsty boys glaring at her fragile figure.

"It's not fighting," Pan growled at the ginger boy who visibly shrank, "Simply. Playing."

Anna span onto her back and glared at the tall figure of the sadistic boy.

"I pick you," She snarled.

Pan's features dropped to a scowl.

"Follow the rules," He reciprocated, "Pick a boy,"  
"I don't want to fight," She said, trying to plead with him only by the look in her eyes. "And none of them want to fight me, _belive me_,"

Peter laughed loudly, "Is that a threat?!"

The boys jeered wildly and Pan shoved a boy into the circle. He was older than Anna by a couple of years, larger and with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Let's Play, Nibs," Pan grinned at the boy.

Anna sighed, it was true that she didn't want to fight, but not because she couldn't. Pan knew that, and as she rose to her feet, she kept her gaze on him and his knowing smile.

* * *

_"You can't run all the time," Peter told the fourteen year old girl in front of him, "One of these days you'll get caught,"_

_She cowered before him, whimpering slightly. _

_He had come for her, like he did most nights, and took her to an old, abandoned warehouse. Anna had been a young,innocent girl and what he said was true, she needed to learn to survive. _

_The warehouse would be empty, it always was and it was a safe for her to sleep in. She had no where else to go. So Pan took her there._

_"Why? Why do I have to learn?" She said and Peter paced in front of her._

_"To keep you safe," He said but there was a sharp edge to his voice. _

_Peter looked exactly the same as he did the last time he visited her, and the time before that, and the time before that. _

_The skinny girl sitting on the floor looked up at him, all acne and greasy, limp hair. She was wearing a pair of three quarter combat pants and a long sleeved, blue polo shirt. They were men's clothes, but they kept her warm at night._

_"Attack me," Peter said as if it was a simple request._

_Anna looked at the five foot nine, eighteen year old in front of her._

_"Peter, that's ridiculous," She laughed nervously._

_"Fine," He shrugged._

_Suddenly, Pan crossed the room to where she was sitting and drew his arm back, hand closing into a fist._

_With a sharp yelp Anna flinched and buried her head in her shoulder, throwing up a hand. She didn't even realize that she had caught his forearm._

_Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked, still shaking, up at Peter._

_"There we go," Peter's lip twitched and Anna grinned wildly at him._

_"Hey, I got it!" She said and stood up. _

_"Of course you did, you've got a good teacher," _

_Peter's eyes drifted to his arm where Anna was still gripping him. Blushing, she released him and he took hold of her hand, molding it into a fist, careful to drag her thumb outside._

_"Keep your thumb outside the fist or you'll break your finger," Peter told her and she nodded, "And if I ever see you punching with your thumb _**inside **_your fist, _**I'll**_ break your finger,"_  
_Anna wasn't sure if he was joking or not but she laughed anyway. _

_Peter span her around to face him, placing her hands up near her face. Then, he stepped back and beckoned her to come towards him. _

_The fourteen year old threw herself at him with a new vigor and threw her first punch at Peter Pan's face. _

_Of course he was gone in a flash, two feet away and Anna fell onto the floor hard, skinning her knees. It was hard and painful,but it was the beginnings of a training that would render her a near-by expert at hand to hand combat._

* * *

Anna knew what Pan was doing, he wanted to see if she had practiced, if he had helped her and if she could still fight. Yet it seemed far to easy for him just to ask her about it.

Nibs was advancing on her quickly. One step. Two steps. On the third step his swung for her but the punch was sluggish and too heavy allowing Anna to duck under it and slide around the back of the taller figure.

She tried to control her breathing but the adrenaline made her in take breath far more rapidly than usual, she was small and energetic, light on her feet.

Nibs span around, his narrowed eyes conveying his confusion.

Anna was too slow to realize that it was an act.

The blow to her ribs sent the wind running from her body. She stumbled backwards, clutching her chest. Anna wobbled slightly but managed to keep her balance, shock rippled through her, accompanied by pain.

Keeping her eyes on the taller boy, she steadied herself. Taking a moment to regain her composure, and to her surprise, Nibs gave her a moment as well.

She made a mental note to knock him out quickly, and with little pain.

Anna straightened sharply, flinching at the sudden pain in her side.

She raised her fists to eye level, not too rigid, and Nibs did the same.

He nodded. Then he advanced on her again, quicker this time.

Anna danced on the balls of her feet as he strode towards her, waiting.

Nibs swung again, lighter this time and with more power. Anna bent backwards, ribs stinging, away from the shot and felt the tip of his knuckle graze her chin. The brief contact made her head snap to the left but it didn't distract her. Anna met him back, swinging under with a swift and sturdy uppercut.

Nibs felt his bottom teeth make unplanned contact with his top. They clicked audibly.

The angle of the punch caused Nibs to wobble like the leaning tower of Pisa, the dizziness slowly sinking in as the light began to fade.

Anna debated going in for another punch, but then Nibs spilled down into a lump on the floor.

Knock out.

Anna bent over. Breathing heavily. Knuckle split. Pain in her side.

She hadn't noticed the tight circle that had surrounded their miniature Fight Club until they erupted into absolute discord. The screaming and wailing and cheering filled her head like a balloon and Pan's voice over the top of it all was enough to make that balloon pop.

"Bravo," Pan's slow clapping silenced the other members of his clan. "To anyone still interested in this fine, young thing. There are only two people on this island capable of matching her...Me...and Felix,"

Pan gestured to Felix, leaning on his club, who gave a curt nod in response.

"So, stay away from her," He snarled in a dangerously grave tone and for the rest of the night Anna thought about the exact reason why Pan had to issue that message to the group of wild youths, it made her shudder.


	5. A Kiss

**Happy Holidays everyone! Probably won't be an update tomorrow so apologies and I'll try and fit one in!**

* * *

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Anna screamed as Pan attempted to pull her from the group to his large tree house.

The other boys had fled to sleeping bags and tents for the night. Only Pan had the luxury of sleeping in an actual bed.

She ripped her hand away from him, breathing heavily, a strand of hair falling into her eyes.

Pan's eyes locked onto Anna, a scowl crossing his face. He grabbed her arm and ripped it up her back, as Anna bent towards him her body straightened and there was a stabbing pain by her ribs, she cried out loudly.

"Oh Anna, I can make this very difficult for you," He whispered, "Or very easy,"

With his free hand gripped her shoulder, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Slowly, the grasp he had on her shoulder began to loosen and travel down her arm past the sharp point of her elbow. His hand slipped under her arm and across her chest, to her rib cage. The hand flattened just under her breast and Anna gasped, the winced at the pain in her side.

Pan breathed in the strong, musky sent of her neck as he concentrated on his hand.

Anna gasped again but this time it was because of the stunning warmth that was spreading through her chest, like the glow of a fire. There was no pain, just the smooth, buttery feeling of Pan healing her.

When he took his hand away, he dropped the arm that was twisted up her back as well.

"Why did you do that?" She breathed, twisting and bending to see if it was real.

Pan shrugged.

"I don't want to hurt you but sometimes it's necessary," He looked her dead in the eye and grinned, "Sometimes it's fun,"

Anna should have been afraid by the comment but she was still fascinated by Pan's abilities. So when Pan extended a graceful hand towards her, she took it. Transported back to simpler times and the Pan she used to know.

He led her up wooden steps to a small wooden shack.

Vines grew through the slats in the wood, curling around the wooden bed and the wooden door handle. A pop of colour in the otherwise green house. Tiny flowers blossomed over the window frames, difficult to see out of due to moss and grime. It was Pan all over, dark wood and dark vines and dark.

"Oh," Pan stopped in the doorway, looking puzzled, "I only have one bed. How ever did I forget?"

He grinned at her and led her to it.

Anna sat down, exhausted, her eyelids already slipping closed.

Pan watched her, she swayed back and forth gently, fighting to urge to sleep.

"Why are you afraid," He whispered in her ear, cropped hair tickling his face, "You've slept in front of me before,"

She shook her head, eyes shut now, groaning slightly in protest.

"That was then, we were young,"

Gently, Pan placed his palm on her chest and pushed. Anna flopped down on the bed, mumbling something.

Pan chuckled to himself and slipped off his boots. Then, he reclined on the bed, watching Anna in the realms between sleeping and waking. He pulled her up to him by her shoulders, they were exposed, she gave little resistance, too tired to put up a realistic fight. Her head rested easily on his chest. He tilted her angular chin up to him, staring down at her thick lashes, he thought they looked like spiders legs.

The he kissed her.

Hard.

His tongue invading her mouth and making her stumble out of slumber.

"What the hell!" She shrieked and pushed him away from her.

Pan laughed as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You didn't mind last time," Pan said smoothly.

Anna was briefly frozen, her jaw slack. She shook herself from it and turned away from Pan. His hand brought her back with a strong grip on her jaw and though she wouldn't meet his eyes she could tell he was looking at her with a smile.

"We were young, it was different, you were different," Anna muttered, feeling her throat close and her voice go weak she swallowed back tears.

"Different? I'm the man I've always been Anna," He said confidently, jerking her head towards him.

"You hurt me," She whimpered pathetically, she knew it was pathetic, but she couldn't find anything else to say.

"I hurt you when we were younger too," Pan said softly in her ear, his hand moving to her throat.

When Anna looked at him, he was inches away from her, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek, so close she was sure he would be able to feel her heart beat as it sped up.

"I'm the same Anna," He said, moving even closer to her lips. His hand still threatening her. "Look,"

He kissed her. A simple peck on the mouth.

"That was the first, when you were young," He told her and she remembered it.

Then he kissed her again, soft but with an increased hardness, his tongue exploring her teeth.

"That was for when you didn't know how to kiss and you asked me to show you," He whispered into her mouth, laughing slightly, "I didn't know how to either,"

Anna was immobilized, consumed with the memories of the Peter she used to know.

Pan moved to her cheek, running his lips across the soft space before placing a light kiss there. He kissed her throat and her arm and hands, each peck equally as light and friendly.

"Those were for cuts, and bruises," He muttered, his brow furrowing as if he had trouble remembering. "When we could fix things that easily,"

The final kiss was the longest, the one that used to end with his hands in her hair, the one that he used when he cupped her face but this time, when he moved back, he look annoyed.

"And that one, that one was a kiss goodnight," His hand was on her throat again, "And a kiss goodbye,"

Anna simply stared up at him, the familiar taste of ash and dirt in her mouth and the fright of before replaced with the image of her mentor and her teacher, Peter Pan.

Suddenly, his hand was clutching her throat and Anna's eyes widened as she wheezed for breath.

"You've always been mine Anna," He seethed, "You'd do well to remember that,"

Pan crushed his mouth and squeezed tight on her throat.

"And that's a kiss to let you know that you're mine,"

He released her from his grip and Anna rubbed her own neck. She looked up but Pan was gone.


	6. Loyalty

**hope everyone had a fabulous christmas! Sorry this wasn't updated yesterday, ff was down! Thanks for all your reviews, I love seeing what you guys think :)**

* * *

Anna didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep. It seemed to have suddenly taken over her without warning and she was woken up when the light began to stream through the window and hit her eyes.

She was sluggish briefly but then her eyes shot open and whipped around the room, staring to see if Pan was around.

He wasn't.

Slowly, she crept from the bed, not quite recalling getting into it, or taking her shoes off.

Anna crept across the wooden floor, aware of the creaking beneath her feet and the twenty five foot drop underneath the wooden slats, she rose up on her tiptoes though she doubted it made any difference.

Across the tiny room there was a note, addressed to Anna in perfect calligraphy. One look at the magical inking and perfectly shaped letters told her it was from Pan.

Her fingers lingered over the coarse paper as she turned it over. The message simply read: Put it on.

Anna looked around, her brow furrowing as she looked for some kind of clothing. She found it hanging on a branch, said branch had worked it's way into the room through a tiny crack in the dirty window. It had pushed it's way through so violently that the window had cracked around it, she knew it had been there a way since it was sturdy enough to hold a dark green shirt and a pair of green trousers. Peter Pan liked green.

She pondered the clothing for a minute. Not willing to give in to Pan's demands but uncomfortable in her damp, sweat soaked, top.

With a sigh she pulled off her shirt and trousers and pulled on the new articles, warm from the morning sun.

Anna scoffed, disgusted at the deep V of the top, she tugged it upwards so it covered the majority of her breasts. She pulled on the trousers and noted the snug fit, they were cropped at the ankles and as Anna looked around she spotted a pair of boots identical to Pan's, how he knew her shoe size she would never have guessed, but he did.

Delicately, Anna crossed the precarious floor of the 'house' to the door, she opened it and let the cold light of the morning bathe her. It was warm, but a cool warmth that would grow as the day went on.

"Good morning," Anna eyes shot open and she saw a familiar face stood in front of her.

Pan threw her an apple and she caught it in the air, keeping her distance from the boy. He smiled when she bit into the deep red fruit but Anna kept her eyes on his. He wouldn't pull any of his fancy tricks on her, not today.

"I'll tell you something," He said, wagging his finger at her and leaning against the doorframe, "You're really not looking your best,"

Anna replied with a well placed middle finger.

"Well, I _was_ going to offer you a shower but..." Pan turned to leave.

Anna grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him round, placing her hands on her chest excitedly.

"You have a shower?!" She quipped, breathless, "Where?!"

He laughed loudly and looked down at her.

"Not so fast Anna," He withdrew her hands from his chest, "You're not going unsupervised and I have errands to run,"

Anna exhaled, annoyed that Pan would tempt her with such a rare promise.

"So Felix will govern your little bath," Anna's jaw dropped in shock and surprise and she gave a curt shake of her head. Pan came slightly closer and cocked his head questionably, "Come on Anna, where's your sense of adventure?"

Her nostril's flared angrily but she accepted the challenge. Every time she shook her head lately, woodlice fell out. She needed that goddamn shower.

With an aggravated exhale Anna stormed past Pan, she would find her own way to the spring.

Pan watched her wide hips sway gently from side to side as she walked away from him.

"Besides," He shouted and Anna turned to see him lean back and fold his arms, "I like to share,"

"What?!"Anna yelped at the comment and Pan laughed. She prayed he was joking.

* * *

Carefully Anna approached the clearing to the spring. Brushing vines to the side she revealed to herself a stunning waterfall, not rapid enough to cause harm, a gentle stream of water fell down into a deep pool. Anna saw the steam rising from the natural bath and felt herself relax.

Eagerly she walked into the cave, surprised at the loud echo of running water inside.

Then she saw Felix, he was sat on a rock that crawled upwards from the floor, just to the right of the waterfall. He was sharpening an arrow and Anna faltered.

Her sharp intake of breath made Felix look up. He looked at her for a total of ten seconds and went back to sharpening his arrow.

"Pan said you wanted a shower," He muttered to the arrow although the question seemed to be directed at her.

The boy was hunched over, clearly uninterested in the temping prospect of her and more interested in fulfilling the order that Pan had given him, which was to watch Anna.

Anna barely noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt...barely...she was only human after all. The clear cut lines of his chest were slightly darker than his pale skin but they were smattered with bruises and cuts. Dark red and angry purple marred his muscular body.

"Well?" Felix asked, looking at her briefly. "Are you getting in or not?"

"Urgh yeah..." Anna mumbled, staring down at the ground.

Anna wasn't shy, she had never really been shy about her body. She liked herself the way she was and no one would change that, she just didn't know why women's bodies had to always be sexualized. If she didn't think it was a sexual situation. It wasn't.

Quickly she stripped off her clothes and left them in a heap by the pool, not really caring with the warm water so close.

When she stepped into it, the warmth spread deep to her shoulders and she moaned out in happiness. She didn't see Felix look up then.

Anna sank down under the water, letting the massaging heat seep over her hair and untangle it, stripping it of all the grease and dirt and insects it had gathered in the last couple of days.

She rose to the top like a dolphin, pearls of water flipping out with her surfacing. She made small noises of ecstasy as she shook the moisture from her hair, tiny rivulets flicking out onto the dry parts of the cave.

Anna made sure she was facing away from Felix as she stretched up and out of the water, her breasts had been submerged but reacted fiercely to the cold air. She sank back down into the warmth, her mood suddenly improved by the luxury.

She swam towards the side of the pool and was both surprised and pleased to be greeted with a view of Felix's back. He had already turned away from her.

However, as she looked closer she was suddenly saddened.

Across the boy's back were large lines, dark purple welts and frozen lakes of scars. They traced from his shoulders and ran down to past his waistband. Some were fresh and still bloody or scabbing, others were faded but still remembered by their puckered flesh and cold look.

"How did you get those scars?" She breathed inappropriately, her arms perched on the side of the pool.

Whether it was the warmth of the pool, or the light of the morning, or the fact that Felix looked damaged, she didn't know. But something had come with the morning and made her less afraid, certainly less afraid of Felix at least.

Felix let his arrow drop to his side and exhaled loudly. He swung round towards her, leaning on his knees.

"Are you done?" He asked tiredly, looking down at her long legs kicking idly , obscured by the blue of the water.

"How did you get those scars?" She repeated and Felix knew he couldn't get away with pretending he didn't hear again.

"You look like a mermaid when you do that that," He opted for changed the subject.

He got to hear her laugh. It was a nice laugh and it reminded him of summer in Neverland when he first arrived.

"I do?" She smiled.

"I hate mermaids," He said coldly and rose his knife back to his arrow.

"You didn't answer my question," Anna said, equally as cold and commanding.

Felix looked at her. Wondering how many she had seen. Obviously the one on his face and the ones on his back and chest but what about his arms? His shoulders? His legs and feet? Had she seen those? Had she guessed about them?

"I live on an island with a load of teenage boys," He said with a low chuckle, "We fight,"

It was true, most of Felix's scars of his chest and arms and shoulders had been given to him by other boys.

"What about the others?" Anna pressed, "The ones on your back look like a whipping?"

Felix was silent as the grave then and Anna thought it might be a good time to get dressed.

Once she was dressed, she sat at the base of Felix's rock, staring up at him like a wondering child. She squeezed the excess water from her hair as she delved deeper into Felix's past.

"Were they?" She asked, "A whipping?"

"Would you like a whipping?!" He yelled, his hand gripped his belt tauntingly but Anna barely stirred.

"I know you won't hurt me," She rose an eyebrow at him, "Pan would kill you, wouldn't he?"

Felix suspired and released the hold on his belt. He looked down at her, sat cross legged and wanting a story.

"Some were from my Dad," He told her, pointing at his belt again and she winced. Felix laughed, "The story only gets worse from here on,"

As much as Anna despised the island and it's inhabitants she couldn't help but admire that. The way he laughed through the pain, the repressed memories and the want to start a new life. The courage and strength to push past the abuse and find something new.

She nodded in acknowledgment and he carried on.

"When he died, he was a drunk, my mother was accused of being a witch and hung. I, being an only child, managed to escape but people still knew who I was. I was whipped in the street in front of everyone, I was spat at, people threw rocks, stuff like that."

Anna didn't even question his age. She didn't want to know.

"Then I heard the pipes and Pan rescued me," He nodded to himself, "I owe him my life,"

"Are any of them from Pan?" She inquired about his scars once more.

Felix shrugged nonchalantly, "A couple,"

Anna bristled and Felix laughed again, the slow chuckle he had, the one he didn't even need to open his mouth for.

"It's rough and tumble," He insisted, standing, "Just a game between boys,"

Felix walked down his rock and past her, to the curtain of vine, he parted them and inclined with his head.

"Come on," He said somberly, "Pan want's you,"

"How do you know?" Anna asked, getting to her feet and scampering to his side, marveling at their height difference.

"I just do," Felix said, marching out into the daylight.

Anna froze a couple paces behind.

"You don't have to take me you know,"

And for a second, a brief flash of a second, Anna could have sworn she saw Felix pause. Even if she did see it, it was soon blurred by him striding towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away with him.

"Yes I do," He muttered loyally.


	7. Ambrosia

**Warning: Non con and rape.**

**But not actually non-con or rape as explained in the next chapter. **

**But could still be triggering for some.**

* * *

Felix threw Anna down with a force that said he detested her, she hit the ground and looked back at him, a scowl on her face. Pan was seated in front of her, a multitude of lost boys at his feet, and Anna. She spat dirt and sat up.

"Was the water warm?" He smirked at her, she ignored him.

As she turned, she saw the tight circle of boys that had suddenly formed around her, leering and jeering and grabbing at her. Anna moved back, scrambling on her hands and knees until she felt more hands pulling at her from behind. She yelped and Pan laughed again.

"Relax," He held out his hand, "They're just playing,"

Anna looked up at him and then back at the boys, deciding which would be the lesser of two evils.  
Her hand inched up to Pan, but at the last minute she flinched and drew it back.

Pan raised an eyebrow and leant forward, his had wrapping around Anna's wrist and yanking her up anyway.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Pan said sweetly.

"You killed a boy!" Anna barked and the pressure on her wrist increased suddenly.

"I was keeping myself safe," His snarl told her not to reply.

Once again his features softened, retaining his youth and boyish charm. He smiled at her, his tongue pressed hard against his teeth with some degree of restraint.

"I want to show you how good life can be here," He snapped his fingers and one of the smaller boys darted towards him, some kind of goblet in his hand. He passed it to Pan who extended it to Anna, "Here,"

All it took was for him to lower his head am inch, it formed a ridge of shadow along his brow, he told Anna he couldn't be trusted.

"I'm not drinking that," She said, pulling away from him.

He pulled her back easily, her chest slamming into his. He caught her as she wobbled.

"I've known you for years Anna, kept you safe for years, and still you don't trust me," He pouted, "Truly, I'm hurt,"

He moved towards her, wrapping his hand around her waist, he held the goblet in one hand like a town drunk and kept his face poised by her ear.

"You are exquisite," He muttered hotly to her, his hand sliding further down her back.

She could hear the boys wooping behind her as Pan's mouth moved even closer to hers.

"Please Pan," She said, her voice thick. She coughed to clear it, colour seeping into her cheeks with embarrassment, "Not in front of everyone, please,"

To her surprise Pan pulled back, liquid sloshing from the goblet and onto the floor. It's bright golden colour and sparkle caught her eye, it was no ordinary drink.

"We'll make it a game, a puzzle to solve," He said, "A kiss or a drink. What will it be Anna?"

Anna's lips parted in annoyance and disgust. Trust Pan to have his way, whatever way that was. She pondered her options, all the while the boys behind her were shouting out their own opinion on the choices she had been given.

Confused, she wondered what could be in his cup, if it was equal to simply a kiss. Or perhaps he'd already figured that out and was double bluffing her into picking the strange syrup.

Finally, the screaming got to loud for her, she could barely hear herself think over the clamor from the Lost Boys. Pan stood relaxed, sipping politely from his goblet.

Anna saw him as he quenched his thirst, his eyes rolled back into his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. He seemed to sink into himself, like his bones had given way and when he opened his blue eyes, his pupils had dilated into two black pools.

"Alright," She shouted and the boys fell silent, "A kiss,"

Pan took another swig of the amber fluid and swaggered over to her. He was taller than her and Anna suddenly felt cold as he stood over his, her eyes pressed to the floor. Pan took her chin and tilted it towards him, he leaned in, keeping his eyes open so he could see the delicious moment when she parted her lips for him.

When their lips connected, Peter Pan spat the drink he was carrying into her mouth.

Anna's eyes shot open and she yanked her head from his grip. Spluttering the left over drink from her mouth, it sparkled in the air as it descended easily to the ground. She wiped the residue from her mouth before turning to glare at Pan.

That's when the drink hit her.

It tingled over her lips, popping hotly like rock candy, the warm sunny feeling spread to her throat, all maple syrup and summer sun.

A sip is all it takes.

Anna tried to find her footing, her head swirling as the goblet was passed around to the other Lost Boys.

Pan was by her side, whispering in her ear as he took hold of her hand, his palm at the small of her back.

"Do you still remember how to dance," He asked and she nodded drowsily.

She remembered how he would come to see her and they would dance all night until the sun came up and he had to leave.

"Did you do this with other girls?" She breathed against his neck.

"Only you," His voice was like caramel against her ear as she writhed to music only she could hear.

The Lost Boys danced around them to a different tune but Anna did not care, she felt like she was pushing through thick oil or swimming underwater. It was only her that mattered, everyone else was just a blurring shape.

They were dancing away, they danced through the forests with a soundtrack of wild boys, they peered around trees and jostled each other, they play fighted and wooped and hollered and swung. And her and Pan danced and danced.

Suddenly Anna lost her footing and her and Peter Pan came tumbling down on damp grass. When she looked up they were at a clearing, far from the camp, there was a space in the circle of trees and Anna looked up at the stars. The longer she tried to look, the more stars their seemed to be.

Pan was next to her, breathing hard, she must have brought him down too.

She felt his hands on her wrists and a warm body on her chest, warm as the night air. Her arms were above her head and there were lips on her neck, biting and nipping at the soft skin.

Anna giggled and then sighed, the hint of a moan coming from the lips at her throat.

Pan's hair brushed her face, his lips brushing her lips, his hands brushing her the flat of her stomach.

"Just like old times," The voice growled in her eyes and she laughed easily again.

It was like old times. A friend, a teacher, a mentor, a lover. Pan had been everything to her after the death of her parents and she knew that and he was sweet and kind and beautiful and she should have never defied him in growing up. Oh she knew that now. She recalled all of his excellence, his glory and the things that made her love him up until he left her.

"I never want to be an adult," She hummed frivolously, allowing Pan to move between her legs with ease, "I just want this, with you,"

She heard Pan chuckle as his lips pressed against her neck, his hands tangled in her hair. He pulled slightly and a sound that he liked fell from her complaint lips.

"I told you Pan never fails," He whispered into her ear as she glanced up to the stars again, then, everything went dark.


	8. Last Night

**Aloha my friends,**

**Sorry about the slight delay getting some of these chapters up. I really love this story and have great plans for it, I know I say this so often and I'm probably being a pain in the arse but I get some lovely people who always review my chapters and I want to thank them for their consistency.**

**But I am so interested in if you guys like the story or not and when I have sixty people who follow and read and then three reviews I get slightly self conscious that everyone is hating it haha.**

**If you do hate it, review and give me some concrit! I can take it if I can fix it! :D**

**And for everyone enjoy, I especially enjoy you guys most of all haha!**

**Also please feel free to PM me! I love them and I don't bite (hard.)**

**Thanks for everyone reading this, you're fantastic and I hope you're not giving me false hope when you say you like my writing!**

**:)**

* * *

"Did you enjoy last night?" Felix asked nonchalantly as Pan entered the camp the next morning.

Felix didn't know where he had come from but spending as much time with Pan as he did, he knew he was close. It was early morning of course, a seemingly strange time of day for Neverland, where it was perpetually dark.

Orange and pink streaked the sky like strands of her. A couple of the others were already awake, staying well away from Pan as they played amongst themselves.

The shallow laugh and the warm glow in Pan's complexion told Felix the answer to his question was a yes. Although it did appear that Pan got a good nights sleep, the flush across his youthful skin reduced him to no more than a proud schoolboy with a new achievement under his belt.

Felix gave a curt nod and half a smile. He was difficult to shake, and sex was really no exception. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a couple of the girl's who had visited in their dreams but they had always been eager to please, sweet, little, things that required a smile and a lighter touch.

"I did," Pan answered as he took a seat next to his friend. Felix pointed silently to a bright red bushel of apples at his feet, "She's a fun thing to play with,"

"Aren't they all," Felix said and Pan nudged him, laughing shortly.

Felix nodded, he had been briefed on Anna years before he got the actual privilege of meeting her and although it had been a while since Peter there, Felix also knew of her and Pan's past relationship together.

"Angry?" Felix asked, hinting towards the fact Pan hadn't exactly used his charm and wit to get her into bed.

Pan laughed again, a low and sarcastic laugh that was slightly bitter, slightly annoyed at the question. He moved foreward and swiped at an apple that was rolling around on the floor.

"You know what happens when you mix our drinks with pixie dust, Felix," Pan tossed the apple into the air and Felix followed it down as it landed snug in his palm once again, "What could she possibly be angry about?"

Felix smirked, but it was fake and Pan noticed, his head flicking up with a scowl.

"She isn't awake yet," Pan quipped, biting down on the apple with sharpened teeth.

For a wild youth, Pan was far too civilized to eat like one. The juice from the apple was neatly concealed with his hand and Peter Pan never talked with his mouth full. He swallowed thickly and threw the apple away, it rolled down the hill, turning black with dirt.

"She won't be up for awhile," Pan informed Felix, who hadn't turned to look at him, "She's a restless sleeper, shouts half the night, but impossible to wake,"

Finally Felix did look a Pan, his head flicked to the side and Pan raised his eyebrows, surprised that the usually listless Felix could actually move that fast.

"Why don't you just nick her with Dreamshade, then make her drink from the waters?" Felix said slowly, his voice quizzical but not questioning, "Then she'll be yours forever,"

"Dreamshade's a nasty poison, Felix," Pan scoffed, an eyebrow raised, "And besides, we haven't finished our fun with her just yet, there's really no need for me to cheat,"

"_Our_ fun?" Felix asked, the same monotone voice as always.

Pan stood up with an exhale and looked down at Felix, a very faint smile lingering on his lips.

Pan liked to play games with everyone.

"You're right Felix," He clasped the blonde on the shoulder, "I meant _my_ fun,"

Then Pan took off back to his boudoir, whistling while he did so.

Felix's jaw clenched, he leant forward and swiped an apple from the ground, resisting the urge to launch it at one of the sleeping Lost Boy's heads.

It took a while to get used to Pan's playing. It was fun, so long as you weren't the one he was toying with.

Instead he went back to tending the fire, watching two of the boys playing knives across the camp. He hoped he didn't have to fix anymore clipped fingers today, he wouldn't want the nickname of Den Mother to fall on him.

Two of the boys, younger ones, called for him to go join them with the dangerous game but with a dark look he was able to easily tell them no using no words at all.

Anna's screaming in the distance and Pan's fucked up guffaw did not shake Felix because nothing shook Felix.

Though the apple in his hand was quickly reduced to a mass of pulp and juice, streaming down his arm as he stared at the forest floor, destroying the soft fruit simply with the closing of his agitated fist.

* * *

"What did you do?!" Anna screamed, her back pressed against a tree. Still, she wanted to go back further, get as far away as she could from what could only be described as her attacker, she prayed she could push through the solid material. "What did you to me?!"

Peter Pan stood over her, a sweet smile on his face.

"What's the problem?" He said "You've been drunker around less inviting people Anna,"

His laugh struck the air like a clap of thunder and he took a step closer, sinking down to his knees.

"And you've been in_ much_ less inviting beds,"

The jealously etched into Pan's face did little to distract Anna from the blur that was the night before. She still sat trembling against the tree, wondering what she had forgotten as bits of broken memory crashed down around her.

"You...you..." She stuttered, barely able to form the words. She felt sick.

"What?!" Pan cut in, "Raped you?"

Anna's stomach lurched.

He stood up, happily shaking his head.

"No, no, Anna," He said, waving his finger at her, "That I didn't. You see, the magic of that drink makes you free, makes you wild, it makes you believe...but it doesn't alter _you_,"

The pep talk did nothing to take away the fear in Anna's eyes. However, she did furrow her brow, confused and allowing Pan to move slightly closer to her.

It was clear she didn't understand, so Pan made it even clearer.

"Bottom line is, Anna," He seethed to her face, "You could have said no if you had wanted to,"

Anna started to shake her head until Pan pushed her back against the tree.

"But you didn't,"

"No, I couldn't, I couldn't remember," She insisted, her voice higher with denial as she trembled against the tree, tears lining her embarrassed eyes.

"Of course you could," Pan told her, his voice a mere breath, staring down into her widened eyes, "Don't play games with me Anna, I know them all,"

"But I-"

"You remember everything that happened," Pan rarely got frustrated but now he barked, he knew she was denying what she knew because she was ashamed but lying didn't sit right with him, "Up until the point you fell asleep,"

Again he smiled, the split in his personality was becoming smaller and smaller each day, more difficult to determine.

"And then I put you to bed," Pan informed her, "I had been drinking the same as you Anna, the games only fun if it's played fairly,"

She squirmed uneasily at the thought of anything else happening.

"That was all that happened, you have my word"

And the thing that made Anna so insanely furious was that he was telling the truth, he never broke his promises. As she recalled the night before, the images before her made her flush red with embarrassment.

"Besides," Pan shrugged, pushing away from her, "We didn't even go all the way,"

He pouted stupidly but Anna wasn't listening.

The things she had said. Did that mean they had all been true as well?

Her world flashed red and her head swirled with an unimaginable dizziness that was consuming, Pan's echoingly devious laugh spinning in the background. All the memories of him before, of their nights together then, why was this one so different? She scolded herself, she knew why this one was different. She was no longer lonely, she was no longer his protege, she had a right to say no to him, even when she was saying yes. Didn't she? She wanted to...Didn't she...?

With a swish of air, Pan was by her side.

"You've gotten better since last time, by the way" Pan grinned into her ear, his hand running up and down her slender arm, bringing up memories of the night before.

And suddenly, as much to Anna's surprise as Pan's, words fell from her lips that she didn't remember forming in her head.

"So have you,"


	9. Target Practice

**Thank you for the influx of reviews my pretties!**

**To the guest who reviewed about smut: I know! I know! I'm a bad person and I tease you all because I'm horrible! I feel your pain reader and I do apologies and promise some sexier scenes. See the problem is I'm not very confident in writing smut, and I would rather leave it vague then attempt it and embarrass myself whilst ruining my story! There will be some smuttier scenes but I will not write full on pornography. I understand if that's what you're looking for and thank you for leaving a kind review even though it was a criticism :)**

**Oh! And Happy 2014!**

* * *

Pan offered a hand down to Anna, a cold outstretched thing that she didn't want to take but she didn't know if her legs would allow her to get up otherwise.

She took it and as she stood up, Pan clicked his fingers. Suddenly Anna was wearing a short green dress, pretty, like something an ice-skater would wear with an off the shoulder neckline. It was the color of fresh grass and had a web of frosty, white lace that spanned across her chest and slowly petered to a stop around half way down the dress. The dress ended mid way down her calves and she was confident that if she should spin, the material would flare out and reveal her underwear.

On her feet were a pair of calf high gladiator sandals, different to the usual thick boots that Pan made her wear. She wriggled her toes and noticed the nails were still painted black, chipped and mucky but still painted.

She was too busy staring at her new outfit to notice Pan moving closer to her, he reached up and brushed away a loose strand of hair. With a gasp, Anna's hand flew up to meet him.

Her hair had been tousled, and flicked out in short waves, still cropped to her neck but it had grown out somewhat so her fringe swept across her eyes. Tucked neatly behind one pointed ear was a small lily. The lily was white and the trumpet shaped petals spilled out and tickled Anna's cheek. The white of the flower made her look even paler, but a beautiful kind of pale, like she was royalty and had never worked outside a day in her life.

"What's all this for?" She asked him as he pulled away, smiling and staring at her.

Pan took her hand and began to haul her along.

"Motivation not to miss," He chuckled.

Anna felt him pull her harder as she increased to resistance between them, sensing the events that were about to unfold.

"What do you mean 'miss'?"

Pan let go of her arm and walked towards his Lost Boys. They were chatting to each other excitedly, pointing at her and wolf whistling. Anna pulled the hem of her dress down slightly. Her eyes kept on Pan the best she could but he was moving from the Lost Boys, whispering things to them and then turning so fast she couldn't keep up.

One boy ran off, tall and dark and built like a house. She was pretty sure it was the same boy she had knocked out a couple days ago. Whilst the boy retrieved something, Pan didn't talk, he just smiled whimsically at her. Taunting her with his sickening grin.

The boy returned with a jar of black ink, and Pan moved to it. He produced an arrow that he had been holding on his belt and dipped it into the glass jar, coating it with the black. When he pulled it out, the thick stuff clung to the tip, creating large threads of black goo connecting the arrow and the pot. Like maple syrup.

"What's that?" Anna asked, suddenly feeling very faint.

"It's a poison," He blew on the arrow and held his hand out, "Dreamshade,"

The Lost Boy placed a makeshift, wooden crossbow in Pan's waiting hand. Pan glared at the weapon and smiled, fixing the arrow into place by pulling back the thin clasp of the weapon.

"We're going to play a game Anna," He thrust the tip of the dripping arrow in her direction, she gasped and jumped back, "I call it target practice,"

Anna could feel her heart beating in the dark space of her head. Hammering like a prisoner trying to get out. She couldn't hear the words Pan was saying, there was a veil between them, blocking speech out as fear crept in and began to gnaw at Anna.

She snatched in a breath and heard broken words about stories and sons and apples but they were muffled.

Pan threw an apple up in the air, red and full and nibbled at his bottom lip, a trace of annoyance registering on his face when Anna didn't reply.

"Felix," The harsh cry brough her back into reality, Pan was staring at her down the sights of the crossbow, "Get over here,"

Anna's head snapped towards the movement on her right, Felix rose up from his seat by the fire and came to stand by Pan who handed him the crossbow.

Then, Pan placed the apple in Anna's hand.

Felix gripped the crossbow a little tighter then. Anna had nowhere to hide in her little dress, she looked like a girl, she looked vulnerable. Like a stunned rabbit she allowed herself to be moved with only jerking eye movements to convey her resistance.

"Pan," Felix said lowly, he wasn't sure what the plan was here and he carried a club and not a bow for a reason, "I don't want to shoot,"

Peter Pan turned to the taller boy, the crossbow hanging by his side. For once his hood was pulled down but there was still no sign of emotion on his face.

Pan smirked, dangerous games were the most fun.

"Now, now Felix," Pan said stoically, swallowing as he cocked his head, "Have a little belief in yourself,"

The fire that burned in Pan's deep blue eyes was enough to stir the obedience inside the tall blonde and make him raise the crossbow.

Through his sights he could see Anna, blanched and petrified with the red apple on her head, Pan close enough to grab her if she tried to run. Though her rigid stature and transfixed stare told him that it was unlikely.

Felix was thankful for the apple's color, it made it stand out, it was the target, not Anna.

The truth was, Felix was petrified too. The loyalty he felt towards Pan made him worry about angering him and if he shot the girl when Pan wanted her alive, Pan would be angry. But if he shot the apple when Pan wanted the girl dead, he would equally as angry.

Anna's chest was moving frantically, like the last breaths of a dying animal. All around her were slow chants of 'shoot, shoot, shoot,' the most distracting of all was the British intonation coming from beside her.

The dread formed a sickeningly tight ball in the pit of her stomach, dragging her down with the weight of knowledge. She was like a cow being led to slaughter, except the cow didn't know where it was going and she did.

Suddenly, with an outstretched hand, Pan stopped the chanting.

Now, it was just Felix staring at his prey. The high whine in Anna's ears was getting louder and louder as if it could crush her.

Then Felix's finger twitched behind the trigger and the arrow flew towards her.

Adrenalin kicked in. It always did for her. That was the way she had been taught.

With a cry Anna let her legs fall out from beneath her and she melted into a pile on the floor, leaves rushing up on either side of her.

To her instant relief she heard the thunk of the arrow hitting wood and knew her quick thinking had left her alive, she was just surprised she hadn't pissed herself.

She looked up at a smiling Pan and a hoard of cheering boys. They clapped and shouted at her near escape and Anna felt a flush of pride swell inside her.

That was until she felt the faint breeze of the tops of her thighs. Anna glanced down and found that her skirt had ridden up to her waist with the fall, revealing a pair of black satin panties. She flushed again, this time with shame and yanked her dress back down.

"I knew you had good aim," Pan said proudly to Felix as he plucked the arrow from the middle of the apple, now devoid of it's scarlet hue and left with a crawling of black through it, "And I knew you were still sharp,"

Pan took Anna by the shoulders, helping her to her feet before launching the apple into the bush. "There's hope for you yet,"

Pan turned to address both Felix and Anna but with wide arms that included all of the Lost Boys.

"Exhilarating isn't it?!" Pan yelled out, his voice confident and ordering. The voice of a leader, "Having that much power, being that close to death,"

He span around and the boys began to cheer, Anna stood and looked on dumbly.

"That's the game here Anna," Pan said lowly, to her, he singled her out by name and the cold look on his face, "And it's fun, isn't it boys!"

The boys cried out in agreement but Anna wasn't anymore convinced.

"I don't want to play your games Pan," Anna stammered hoarsely, she flushed a third time, this one from anger. "What do you want with me?!"

"To keep you safe," Pan spat, he spared a hostile look at Felix, "And there are things to teach you yet,"


	10. Escape

**Pretty short chapter guys, hope you're still enjoying it though!**

**Excitement comes later but beware, you may not want to read next chapter if you're squeamish...**

**R&R Everyone, you keep me writing :)**

* * *

"What happened to you Pan?" Anna asked, she sat with the rest of them, on a log and illuminated by firelight.

Pan smiled wryly at her.

Around them, boy's danced, spurred on by the haunting tune that Pan had just played before he had come to sit by her. They seemed spell bound, crying out to the full moon and making their own broken music on bits of pipe, wood, knives and anything else that would make a sound. Tonight, they donned animal masks but Anna had failed to put hers on, the leering face of a fox grinned at her from the floor where she had left it.

"Whatever do you mean Annabel?" Pan using her full name made her flinch, "I'm the same person I've always been, you just haven't been paying attention,"

Anna's eyes tried to focus on the fire, but she couldn't someone the strength to look at things in detail. She was tired, she was afraid and above all she was resentful.

"No!" Anna barked at him, her scowling face twisting so she could look at him crouching before her, "You used to be kind and caring, you used to keep me-"

Anna froze, her mouth hanging slightly ajar in wake of the unfinished sentence that she couldn't bring herself to say.

"I used to keep you safe? I'm still keeping you safe," Pan growled.

"Then why did you leave?!"

Anna hated the pain in her voice. The high pitched, whine of uncertainty. The yammer of a snapping coil.

The bond she shared with Pan was that of a scorned lover or a broken family tie. Equal parts of her wanted both answers and to bury the past so deep underground it could never be discovered. And although she wanted to hate him, wanted to make sure he never came back into her life, she found she would always forgive him because he was there when no one else was.

"You didn't need me," He spat back at her, jaw clenched with rage, "You grew up,"

"Why would that mean I didn't need you?" Anna's voice softened with confusion.

Pan stood, looking down at her with sheer disgust written on his face, as if she was repulsing him simply from sitting there.

"Because that was exactly what I was trying to keep you safe from,"

Anna stared at him, trying to understand. Peter Pan dealt in riddles, he dealt in games but did he know how simple things could be if he just gave them up and spoke the truth?

It was true that Peter Pan had kept her safe from the ages of fourteen to sixteen. In the wake of her parents death, he had taught her everything she knew: to steal, to kiss, to fight, to dance and to generally survive by herself as an orphan. It was only when Anna got herself a job and enough money to buy an apartment that he stopped visiting her so abruptly.

She had been distraught, it was like losing everyone she loved at once. She dealt with depression, anger and anxiety but Pan's lessons and faint presence in her life had even helped her overcome that. Never a day went by in that lonely year that she didn't ponder the reason he didn't come back, that was up until that day he brought her to Neverland and they were finally reunited.

Anna wasn't sure if she had just forgotten him in that year he had been absent or if he had really become more cruel. Maybe it was simply because she had been so young and innocent that she didn't notice. It's funny what people will put up with when it's all they have.

"Sometimes grown ups need to be kept safe too," She hummed gently, thinking about dark times walking home from work, or darker times in moody alleyways when she had been left wondering why Peter Pan wasn't here to save her.

It was true that Peter Pan had marred Anna's life considerably, whether he was present or not.

Pan scoffed, ignoring her and folding his arms like an impatient child.

"Why are you keeping me here then?" Anna asked, her eyes shining as she looked up at her captor.

Pan slipped a hand under her chin, tilting her upwards. The gesture was almost caring, almost gentle if Pan hadn't been frowning at her, his eyes truly menacing.

"Because there's hope for you yet Lost Girl,"

Anna sighed outwardly, she wasn't sure what it all meant but there was something inside of her that wept for joy because Pan hadn't dismissed her. There was also something that made her tear her head away from his hand and throw it down to her knees.

Suddenly Pan saw movement from the corner of his eye. It was Felix, storming through the camp and shoving one of the Lost Boys so hard that he stumbled foreward, over a log and onto his face.

Pan stood and strode to meet Felix in the middle of the camp, the boys did not halt their celebration around them. Marching through the campfire, embers sparked playfully around his boots.

"What?"Pan snapped, "I know that look, what happened?"

To anyone else, Felix looked widely the same as he always did. But to Pan, he saw the tightened mouth, the visible swallow that caused his prominent Adam's apple to bob up and down and the slight inclination of his head and knew.

Felix, shook his head, "Our friend in the cage, he got away,"

"Well why didn't you get him back?" The anger in Pan's voice was clear as he clenched his fists. Felix didn't flinch but he knew what was coming, power comes with punishment.

"I tried," Felix insisted, stepping slightly closer, "He knocked out two of our sentries,"

"How'd he get free," Pan growled, looking up towards the tree's where two cages swung eerily with the wind, made out of bamboo and wood and high enough to break bones with the drop.

"The cage was on the floor, the door open," Felix hinted.

"That bitch," Pan said, his voice so full of venom he could have spat pure poison, "Find her and bring her back here,"

Felix grinned at the prospect and nodded but as he turned to leave Pan grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Felix shifted awkwardly, catching sight of Anna with her head on her knees.

"Find him too," Pan said.

"I tried to track him but he's a tracker too, he knows what he's doing," As soon as the words left his mouth, Felix realized it wasn't a request, it was an order and he had no excuse that would satisfy Pan.

Pan turned side on and looked at the girl as well, double over and trying to control her clearly shaking breath. Felix looked at him worriedly but Pan waved it away with a flick of his hands.

"Don't let him near the camp," He growled, "Anna can't find out about this,"

With a nod, Felix turned to leave, his cloak flying out behind him, club balanced on his broad shoulders. With a whistle, two of the Lost Boys close by, twins, abandoned their festivities and went to join him, picking up their weapons as they left.


	11. Excalibur

**Warning: Blood, gore, torture and Peter Pan being a little shit.**

* * *

"No, please! Felix please," Tinkerbell begged as she was pulled through the undergrowth by the twins, Felix walked languidly behind them.

She hadn't been hard to find. She had been harder to capture. But definitely not impossible.

Felix knew she was guilty because he hadn't said a word the whole trip and she was still protesting her innocence and begging not to be taken to Peter.

She knew Peter Pan was not to be trifled with.

Felix swallowed when he thought about the consequences of her actions. It would incredibly difficult to return the prisoner to his rightful place, if not harder than it had been to put him there is the first place. Therefore, her punishment would be equally as brutal.

And Pan wouldn't do it himself, oh god no, it would be left down to Felix or one of the other Lost Boys. Pan didn't like to get his hands dirty. He was well known for leaving the brute work to his subordinates, but wasn't everyone? As Felix watched the twins drag Tinkerbell along by her hair he admitted that he too was guilty of that.

"Wait here," He said to the twins just before they entered the camp.

Felix moved in to find Pan sat with Anna. She had turned away from him, as usual, and he had that terribly stern look on his face, like a scolding parent. Felix chuckled lowly.

He held his position until Pan spotted him and beckoned him closer.

"Do you have her?" He asked.

"Have who?" Anna asked nervously from the background but Pan ignored her, raising an eyebrow as he waited for the answer.

"She's here," Felix confirmed and Pan laughed.

"Excellent," He grinned at Felix, "Bring her in,"

Felix let his eyes drift down to Anna, she stared around, wide eyed at the two boys. Expectant and young.

"Pan," Felix said slowly, inclining his head towards Anna.

For a second, Pan simply looked at Felix, then his eyes narrowed slightly and he looked down at the girl.

"Anna, I'm about to show you what happens to the people who betray me,"

It was clear from Anna's reaction that she assumed it was her who would be punished, she switched between Felix and Pan, terror raging behind her tranquil eyes.

Pan nodded at Felix who made some kind of strange bird call with his fist closed around his mouth.

The twins entered the camp, dragging a girl behind them. Each held fast on an arm as she struggled and bucked wildly. Her short green dress was torn and muddied, her hair was wild and buzzed around her frightened features and sprouting from her back was a pair of magnificent, white, wings.

Anna almost fainted at the sight of the fairy, she barely noticed Pan as he rose from her seat and began a speech. It shouldn't have shocked her as much as it did, she was on Neverland after all/

"You see, Tinkerbell here came to my island all alone. An unloved, unwelcome, fairy," He turned to her, she was laid on her back, the boys still holding her arms, and looking at Pan upside down, "I rectified that, I told her she could share my island and live on it freely. So long as her business never interfered with mine,"

Pan crouched into front of her, looming over the girl whose upside down vision transformed Pan's frown into a smile. But Pan was far from smiling.

"But Tink's been a very bad girl," Pan hissed, watching with glee as her warm complexion drained to freezing, "And bad girl's need to be punished,"

Pan stood and turned back to Anna who was staring on in horror.

She was no stranger to Pan's dark side, or his punishments, she had been present when he had murdered men for her. From muggers to rapists, even a couple men who had hit on her. They had all died screaming.

Anna felt guilt pool inside her stomach, she had let those people die. And it had been okay because they had been trying to hurt her...hadn't it?

"Don't you agree?" Pan asked, a sneaking smile on his face.

Anna opened her mouth as if to talk but could only manage strained vowels.

"I-I-I," Her brow furrowed and then smoothed out and then furrowed once again, her head shook slightly in disbelief, "I mean, what did she do?"

Anna avoided the girl's eye, she knew it wasn't a good answer but she also knew there was no way for her to save this situation. She hadn't been able to save anyone in the past.

Pan turned back towards Tinkerbell, pacing slowly in front of her, taunting her.

"Does it matter?" He asked, "Bottom line is, she betrayed me. And I can't let that go unnoticed."

Pan crouched down, watching a tear escape her eye and drift down towards her forehead.

"I've killed for less,"

Anna wondered why she wasn't doing more. Was it because she was in shock from the sight of a fairy? Was it because she had been conditioned to believe Pan was keeping her safe, that he only killed the bad guys? Was it because she simply didn't know what to do? Or was it even because she was a slight sadist herself...? She had practically been raised by Pan.

Pan turned and returned to his seat on the fallen log next to the frozen girl. He swung an arm around her and she barely moved, too focused on what was about to unfold before her.

"On her front," Pan growled in that grating take on his British accent that made him sound like a mob boss.

The twins, still donning badger masks, each grabbed an arm and rolled the girl onto her stomach. Briefly, they let go and Tinkerbell rose up onto all four in a desperate attempt for salvation.

She wasn't fast enough.

The boys both grabbed her arms again to stop her frantic attempts, one raised a leather soled boot and brought it down on her shoulder, sending her flying to the floor.

"We're going to play a game," Pan whispered in Anna's ear and she gasped sharply at the words, her eyes already starting to dry out and form tears, "It's called Excalibur,"

Pan chuckled at his own creativity and kept a tight hold on Anna, giving her quick looks to make sure she was watching.

"No!" Tinkerbell screamed out, her voice breaking part way through her desperate cry, instead of shattering glass it made Anna's eyes close, not that it would block out the sound at all.

"Watch," Pan whispered urgently as if she were about to miss a solar eclipse.

There was something in his voice that made her comply, despite the sharp cries of pain coming from Tink. Although when she did open them, as much as she wanted to, she found she couldn't close them again.

One of the badger twins was sat astride Tinkerbell and Anna saw why she was making that ungodly wailing sound.

He had gripped one of her delicate wings in both his hands, the fibers were crushed and wrinkled like paper but the structure of it seemed to be made of fine bone and Anna could see the broken parts as they jutted out at odd angles. They had cut the boy's hands but he didn't seem to care as he clung on to the stronger parts of her wing and ripped them upwards, a sick look of glee twisted into his mouth.

Anna tried to liken the wing to one of her body parts but couldn't make the comparison, she imagined it would be like someone ripping out her tongue and she shuddered to think how many nerve endings were in the thin skin of Tink's wings.

The boy yanked harder and Tink's screeching got higher in pitch as she writhed in pain under him. He was trying to wrench the entire wing from her back but was having trouble separating it from the pale skin that was connected to it. It stretched up as the wing was raised, like wax it molded to the wing, getting thinner the higher the wing was pulled up.

"Stop!" Anna screamed as she found her voice, watching Tinkerbell's back arch in pain as the boy gripped harder, the whites of his knuckles showing, crushing more of the sheer substance and the intricate veins dotted around it. He snapped more of the fragile, ivory bone, puncturing even more of the gauze of her wings.

Tinkerbell's voice had long been lost from the pain but her face was screwed up as if she was bathing in acid., her mouth mutated into a sick grimace.

Anna saw, as the boy pulled the wing back again, the blue veins under the skin of her back as they stretched through to the wing. They were literally pulling off her appendages, like an arm of a leg.

"Stop, she'll die!" Anna cried, looking to Pan. He was watching somberly, his stoic face gave nothing away, his eyes darkened.

"Felix, end this," Pan commanded and Felix obliged, the young twin stepping down when he saw Felix was to take his place.

As Felix placed his boot on Tinkerbell's back, between her shoulder blades, Anna darted foreward.

The girl skidded to her knees in front of Tinkerbell, sweat poured down her face, her eyes stared up pleadingly at Anna, strands of hair plastered to her forehead. Exhausted, she reached out, wearily and Anna took her hand.

Felix grabbed hold of the crushed wing and blocked out the screams he was inflicting, he looked up to see if Pan wanted anything done about Anna but the boy just reclined and nodded.

Felix ripped the wing backwards.

"No!" Anna cried out, falling forward in a desperate attempt to stop Felix.

Tinkerbell erupted, her head flying backwards and a hoarse, demonic, scream reverberated around the camp as the wing was torn from her back.

It did not come cleanly, the veins and tendons in her back snapped with an audible twang, leaving a trail of sinewy skin and muscle still clinging to the protuberance Felix was now holding in his hand. The gaping hole that was left behind pulsated blood and Tinkerbell's screams became increasingly drowsy as it spurted down her back in constant flow. Felix still held the wing in his hands, tiny droplets of blood fell from the dangling mess of slick string that had once fixed the wing to her muscle.

His face was still apathetic, although his hands were covered in blood, red dots stained his cheeks, brow and lips.

There was copper in his mouth, thick and clotted. The taste of death.

Tinkerbell fell away, still breathing, but unable to fight the fading of her life.

Anna just stared at Felix, her face also covered with crimson flecks from the burst of blood. She was still holding Tinkerbell's now cold and clammy hand, lifeless in Anna's steel grip.

Felix threw the wing down, it landed with a wet and heavy thud on the ground and began to create it's own pool of scarlet. He moved silently to the other wing and in one fluid motion, ripped it free from Tink's back and threw it down with the other one.

Tink's body jerked once and then was still, judging from the blood loss and wounds in her back, not to mention Pan's will, Anna was sure she would be still forever.

Anna let the hand slide from her own and hit the floor with the finality only a corpse can have. Felix stepped down from the dead fairy's back and Anna felt his cold shadow over her.

She flinched when she felt hands on her shoulders but did not move. She kept her head bowed.

"That's what happens when people betray me," Pan gave her shoulders a sweet squeeze, "Don't betray me,"

Then he stood and Anna watched by their shadows as Felix's hand was raised high above his head and the boy's began to cheer and dance.

"Looks like Felix is our King Arthur!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think in the reviews, was this a little too dark for some of you? **

**Sorry about that if it was, as far as I know that's probably as gory as it will get. (_probably_)**

**Also beware because I'm not above killing characters mwahaha.**

**Pray for them. **

**_Pray for their safety. _  
**

***Laughs manically***


	12. Betrayal

**Thanks for the great reaction to the last chapter lovelies!**

* * *

Three days later and Anna was still numb, it seemed she had to be guided everywhere by Pan because she was unable to move for herself.

She'd washed the blood off her face., or rather Pan had while talking to her about 'why he had to do what he did', but it still felt like it was on her. She pawed at herself, pulling and scratching at her cheeks until Pan captured both her hands in his with a simple 'shh' of affection.

He knew that she would feel like that, many of the Lost Boys had been the same during their first few weeks in Neverland and look at them now! She would be okay, he assured himself as he watched her curled up in bed and he smiled, because it seemed he had broken her in. And all it took was one, stupid, fairy.

However, he gazed at Anna, laid beside him with wide, unfeeling eyes and decided she needed to perk up a bit. Plus, with her away Pan could do some well needed recon work on the 'escapee'.

"Hey," He said, poking Anna gently in the ribs, "I've got a job for you,"

She groaned wearily and swiped at his hand, burying her face in the pillow. Pan sighed and swept a hand under her body, pulling the limp girl to his chest, then did the same with her knees.

Pan lifted her from the bed and attempted to place her on the ground but instead she fell forward, her legs falling away from her like a baby deer. Pan's arm darted out to catch her, wrapping her inwards since she was clearly making no effort to support herself. He kept her upright as he dragged her from the house, the muscle in his right arm pulled against his shirt as he struggled to carry the dead weight.

Once outside, he attempted to put her down again. This time she managed to stand up by she still kept her arms wrapped tightly around Pan's neck.

"Let go love," Pan pried her from him, "You're going off to pick some fruit,"

It wasn't an offer. Anna realized this as he spun her around and tapped her lightly on the arse, she stumbled foreward slightly with the gesture.

"Supervised," As she drunkenly stumbled, someone caught her by the shoulders to steady her.

Anna looked up, her eyes heavily lidded and saw the hooded figure in front of her. Felix let her go, hoping though she was wavering, she would be able to stand by herself.

When Anna saw Felix she jerked away, taking a couple shaky steps backwards and clawing at the flecks of blood she felt on her face.

There was a snap behind her and a stifling gust of wind, when Anna turned around, Pan was gone.

"Come on," Felix growled lowly, taking her wrist and striding away, his large club scoping out a path in the soft earth.

* * *

Felix opened the large sack he was carrying and threw in three more apples, they landed dully against the others, bruising upon impact.

The island was full of apple orchards but there were other strange fruits that Felix had yet to try and he didn't want to risk killing the rest of the Lost Boy's by giving them the food so he stuck with apples.

Besides, it wasn't really his job, it never had been. But Pan trusted him more than anyone and therefore it had fallen him to keep an eye on Anna, again.

Anna was sitting against a tree, still in her zombie like state, staring blankly to her left.

Felix felt his jaw lock just by looking at her, his eyes narrowing.

The harsh blow to her head knocked her to the floor. The pain ricocheted to the front of her skull and then dulled to a throb. Her hand flew to the side of her head where she had been struck.

"Jesus Christ Felix!" She yelled, looking up to where she presumed the missile had come from, "What was that for?!"

Felix, still some distance away and filling his bag, slowly turned towards her and raised an unruly eyebrow.

"Eat it," He mumbled.

Anna looked to where the blow had come from to find a single, bright red apple.

The color made her flinch.

She took it anyway, rolling the fruit in her hand, and pressing her thumb into the deep, purple bruise that had formed from the collision with her head. The juice ran down the digit and trailed to her wrist, sticky and clouded. Anna sucked the juice from the hollow of her wrist, it was sweet and the tart flavor perked her up somewhat. The scenery brightening around her and she realized that 'Jesus Christ Felix' was her first sentence of the day.

She didn't eat the apple, she let it fall out her hand and roll away, the gouge in it still leaking juice.

Anna stood up and Felix didn't turn around. She stretched loudly and he didn't turn around.

"Why did you do it?" Anna asked and Felix still didn't turn around. He did freeze though, his arm poised to pluck an apple from one of the higher branches.

"What," It wasn't exactly a question, the monotony of Felix's voice didn't really allow for that.

"Why did you do it?" She asked again, slower this time.

Her legs felt weak again, mind clouding, but she wouldn't give in.

"Because she was a traitor, and she deserved it," He muttered and Anna had to strain to hear he was so quiet, "She crossed Peter Pan,"

"Yeah I got that bit," Anna barked back, striding across the forest to him, "Don't betray Pan was the clear cut message to me,"

Felix chuckled, plucking the apple from the tree and gazing after a couple of sparrows that burst into the air.

"It wasn't a message," He tossed the apple a couple times before bagging it, "It was a rule,"

"Why does he feel the need to threaten me?" Anna cried out to the sky, stamping her foot in frustration, "_Betrayal _isn't exactly on my mind right now!"

"Do you think that elaborate display was only for you Anna?!" Felix whipped around, the loud announcement made Anna jerk backwards and suddenly she was shaking. He crossed the space between them and stood over her, his hood casting a long shadow over his face.

She was shaking with pure fear, she looked up at him and gave a weak sob.

"I'm scared Felix...really scared," They were frozen, Felix was breathing heavily, his fists curled up at his side, "And I know you are too,"

Felix didn't reply. He just glowered. And there was the breathing. Both of their breathing.

Then he moved. An inch. A millimeter closer to her.

Anna launched at him, throwing her slender arms around his neck. He was tall and only her tip-toes graced the floor as she hung from him.

"You don't have to do this, you don't have to be his follower, you can help me," She whispered frantically in his ear, hoping he could hear her through the soft cloth of his hood, "You're not like them."

Anna moved backwards and looked at the man in front of her. His eyes fell and she wasn't sure if he was staring at the floor or her chest.

Anna moved her head slightly, dipping in so she wasn't touching him but so the hood encased both of them.

"Don't let me die Felix," Anna whispered slowly, emphasizing her lips as the space inside the hood started to heat up from their labored breaths.

"Are you trying to seduce me Anna?" Felix asked, his deep blue eyes flickered up to fixate on her lips. They were cracked and pale and he was sure that if she smiled they would bleed, but they were beautiful.

Anna moved closer still, so their lips were touching, so faintly it was like a tickle. They exchanged breaths in the dark, green, material. "Maybe,"

Felix pushed her away, hard.

When Anna was back at home, she had been working in a diner. A woman, whom she didn't know, had mistaken her for someone else, entered the diner and slapped her with a force that turned her stomach. Anna had stared, glued to the woman, long after she had left the diner. Still able to feel her handprint on her face.

That was how she felt now as she tottered backwards, she could feel where Felix had pushed her away, feel his handprints on her shoulders, glowing warmly. She was only granted ten sweet seconds of bewildered recuperation before she noticed Felix advancing on her, his finger extended with a vitriolic accusation.

Anna moved backwards until she hit the trunk of a tree. As Felix came even closer, Anna closed her eyes and anticipated the blow.

"Stop trying to find good in me Anna," Felix hissed, the most emotion she had heard from him since they met, "There is none,"

Then he turned and swept away, his cloak trailing behind him, his club abandoned on the ground.


	13. Thin Ice

**Really not well guys, been in bed for the last two days :( Sorry about the short chapter but it's all I can manage really.**

**Plz review because I'll be all smiley and ill but I'll be smiley because yay reviews.**

**Blergh.**

**Love you all x**

Felix tore though the forest, brushing past twigs and other debris, ignoring the lashes he was receiving on his arms and face. He didn't know how long he had been jogging through the forest but all he knew was that he had to get away from there. From her.

He was fighting to keep his anger in check. Nostrils flaring, his face growing an aggressive shade of red, Felix had no idea why he was so annoyed.

He began to pace frantically, clenching and unclenching his fists to give himself something to focus on other than the frustration he was feeling.

Felix was waiting. That's where the pacing came in. That's what the nerves where doing to him. But Felix's harsh features just left him looking angry.

"Hey there Felix,"

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Felix turned around.

"Afternoon Pan," Felix smiled wryly. He had nothing to clutch to hide his shaking hands.

Pan stepped forward from the tree line, but he had no grin on his face.

It was the silence that began to destroy him. Usually, Pan always had something to say to him, they were good friends after all. There was a bond between them that none of the other Lost Boys shared, Felix didn't see himself as interchangeable like the rest but now, with Pan staring him with a look that he reserved for enemies and traitors, he really wasn't sure.

"Tell me something Felix," Pan spat, as he began to circle Felix, "My good, good, friend,"

Peter Pan wasn't circling like a vulture, that would indicate he was unwilling to kill. Nor was he circling like a wolf, that would suggest he was part of a pack. No, Pan was circling his prey in a way that only Peter Pan could.

Hauntingly.

Felix knew better than to follow him round, then to show his fear because Pan loved that. That was the part that made him smile. Instead, Felix kept his head low, his hood had long since fallen down and he was afraid that Pan would be able to see the color creeping into his cheeks.

Because Felix knew why Pan was here. And Felix was fearing for his life.

There was a whoosh of air that blew Felix's long, tangled hair to his left and forced him to close his eyes.

"If you hadn't noticed me standing in the tree line," Pan spoke progressively, his voice rising to a crescendo behind Felix, "Would you have gone through with it?"

Felix flinched and closed his eyes and he waited for Pan to kill him.

"I was never going to!" Felix whipped around, pleading his case.

There was another rush of cold air and Felix growled in annoyance.

"Pan, you know I would never-"

"I would hope not," Pan growled, "Not after my little display the other night,"

"I would never betray you," Felix finished.

Suddenly Pan was in front of him, a dazzling smile that felt like it was cutting into him.

"No, no, I know that Felix," Pan clasped him amicably on the shoulder and Felix felt himself relax, "I'm just playing with you,"

Felix breathed and let himself laugh quietly. The thin ice he was on wasn't breaking today.

"Beside, it would be idiotic to cross you," Felix said with some degree of sincerity.

Pan let a slow smile spread across his youthful features as he leant back and crossed his arms.

"And why's that Felix,"

Of course he already knew what Felix was going to say.

"Because Peter Pan never fails,"

Pan laughed sharply and span around, nodding in acknowledgment. Felix sighed once again, it was good to see Pan laughing again.

"How right you are," Pan smirked, mimicking the look on Felix's face.

Together, they had ruled Neverland in the beginning and Felix hadn't even minded when he placed as second in command, he was no leader. Pan used to laugh, they both did, but now both their demeanors had become cold with the things they had seen and the things they had done. Again, Felix didn't mind. Anything was better then the life he had left behind, you'd be surprised how easy it was to trade the pain for dealing it out.

He wasn't proud of it but they were the orders that Pan gave and Pan was the leader.

Pan saved him and gave him a new life. Pan had saved his life..

And now?

Now Felix had been inches away from betraying the only person who had offered him a second chance in life.

"She's an extremely captivating girl," Pan informed Felix with a raised eyebrow, "I should have expected some level of...interest,"

Felix scoffed, "There is no level of interest, Peter,"

"Well, she obviously has some level of interest in you," The edge to Pan's voice indicated jealousy and Felix bit back the edge of a smile.

"But here's the next step," Pan came closer, although he was smaller, Felix still took a small step back, "We can use her infatuation with you, to work for me. There's nothing quite like unrequited love to send a girl into the arms of another guy,"

Felix froze. Swallowing hard. The high neck of his shirt, covering the bob of his Adam's apple.

Then he nodded.

"You never cease to amaze me Pan,"

And he meant it.


	14. Stranger

Anna took off in the other direction, away from Felix and away from the camp. Her heart was beating hard against her rib cage, so hard it felt like it was break right through.

Anna knew she had fucked up. She had fucked up big time.

**Who is the mysterious stranger?! DUN DUN DUN.**

* * *

What is Felix had gone to find Pan? To tell him what she had done? Anna wasn''t afraid for herself, she knew Pan could threaten her, hurt her, terrify her but he would never kill her. That would defeat the objective of bringing her here. No, Anna wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid for Felix.

Pan had a short and brutal temper and she was afraid that even Felix wouldn't be able to escape that.

Anna recalled Danny. That scumbag. All he had done was grab her arse.

* * *

_"Hi there, Danny is it?" Pan said with a smile, leaning over the table and gaining some strange looks from the men seated at it. _

_The bar was dark, almost pitch black. The only light was radiating lowly from the various candles and table lights on display, probably to assist people who couldn't get laid unless the lights were off. _

_Danny looked up, disgusted, at the boy stood in front of him. No more than eighteen and clad in a well fitted suit and dark green tie._

_"Yeah, what do you want mate?" Danny turned to his friends, partly obscured by the teenager leaning across the table. He could hear them tittering, "You lost?" _

_The boy grinned widely, "You could say that,"_

_Danny tried to think out the cryptic message, but the amount of alcohol he had in his system allowed him only half of his original intellect, which wasn't brilliant at best. He raised a hand and slicked back his hair, thick with gel._

_"You're a right weirdo mate," Danny and his friends laughed, "Who wears a suits these days?"_

_Pan leant back, pulling the skinny, green tie up so that it kissed his collar with pride. _

_"I don't know, Danny," The boy spoke like they were old friends, "Some kind of demon?"_

_Danny scoffed and placed the rim of his glass to his lips. The amber liquid swirling around in his glass._

_"A demon? What are you on mate?" He swallowed the rest of the drink in a couple of large mouthfuls._

_With a jolt that shook the table, the boy slammed his hand down, his face inches away from Danny's. So close that he could see the acne that crawled across Danny's face, crudely covered with a bit of foundation he thought no one could see. _

_"You see that girl over there?" The boy pointed to a girl sat in the corner, she was trying to read in the dim with a class of coke in front of her, "That's my friend Anna, she's __**very**__ dear to me and I would __**hate**__ to see her hurt...or upset...or treated like a__** piece of meat**__," _

_Slowly, Danny's face was draining of color as he watched the smile dissolve from Peter Pan's. _

_"I think you should go mate," One of Danny's clones laid a hand on Pan's shoulder._

_Pan smiled again then and the grip that Danny hand on his drink was close to breaking the fragile glass._

_"You__** really**__ don't want to touch me," Pan said quietly and calmly while still staring at Danny._

_The boy kept his grip on Pan's arm for a fraction after Pan's warning was issued. Then, he withdrew his hand, hypnotically transfixed on the staring competition between the two men. _

_"And you __**really**__ don't want to touch her," The growl was too primal for Danny to ignore._

_Pan withdrew, stepping away from the table with this caution in place. He smiled politely at the men, as if it was simply a well meaning message. Stopping, Pan's jaw dropped in mock disbelief and he threw his hands up as if he had just realized the meaning of life._

_"Oh wait!" Pan cried out suddenly, advancing on the table until he was close enough o lower his voice, "You __**did**__ touch her, didn't you?"_

_Despite Danny being significantly older and larger than the young boy he stumbling in an attempt to get to his feet. He began shaking his hands, his head, his body, everything as he stuttered apologies._

_"Listen mate, I'm sorry, it didn't mean nothing, I didn't know she was your bird,"_

_Pan turned around and saw Anna look at the rising of voices. Pan smiled at her before turning around and slamming his fist into Danny's face._

_"Peter!" Anna yelled out, running towards the fight, "Peter stop it!"_

_By this time, Pan was sat astride Danny, repeatedly throwing his fist into the man's face until he heard the gurgle of blood in his face. As Anna scrambled to get towards it, someone caught her by the waist, holding her back from the brawl. _

_"Love you don't wanna get hurt, just let it run it's course,"_

_"You don't get it, he'll kill him!"_

_Numerous people attempted to stop Pan but he just laughed and deflected them with a flick of his wrist, throwing them into the bar with the ring of smashing class._

_Pan didn't kill Danny after all. He waited until he was good and bloody and then stood up and left, taking Anna by the elbow with him. _

_"Why did you do that Peter?" Anna shrieked, ripping away from him. _

_Pan looked at her sympathetically, wondering what she would be if he hadn't been there. It was arrogant but ultimately true. Pan took her by the shoulders, leaning down slightly to stare into her confused and frightened eyes. _

_"Because you don't deserve to be treated like that," He told her and watched a lick of a smile creep up her mouth, "And anyone who thinks you should be doesn't deserve to breathe,"_

_Peter Pan had taught her more about self esteem than any magazine, book, TV program or person she had ever met. _

_Anna put her arms around him, hugging him tightly._

_"Thanks Peter," She smiled brightly._

_"Don't lower yourself for anyone," He told her, pulling away and holding the girl at arms length. Then, he winked, "Except me of course," _

_She laughed gently and kissed him on the cheek._

_They never went back to that bar, but they took great pleasure in reading the eyewitness testimonies in the newspaper the next day that told of a mysterious stranger with supernatural powers and the girl he was fighting for._

* * *

Anna worried for Felix, she really did. She supposed she would know his fate by tonight when she got back to camp.

Anna kept walking, she didn't know why she was still walking, she just wanted something to happen, something to take her mind off of the horrifying thoughts that were running through her head.

It was already getting dark and Anna knew that soon enough she would feel that familiar gust of wind of and Pan would be standing in front of her, ready to take her back and talk to her in that soothing voice, and twist her words and her mind and then he'd lay her down and she'd remember the past again. The darkness was already making it difficult for her to see and she had to slow down considerably to make sure she didn't knock herself out on one of trees, she felt uneasy awake in the camp, let alone waking up after a bout of unconsciousness.

Anna shuddered, her eyes fluttering closed for a second. She opened them and jumped back with a jolt. Looking up at the huge oak tree she had almost run into, Anna sighed, knowing that it was too dark for her to go on.

The girl leant against the tree in question and briefly closed her eyes. Just resting them of course, there was no way she was sleeping out here alone, she knew the camp was full of danger, she had no idea about the rest of Neverland.

"Psst,"

The noise in her left ear was enough to restart the pounding in her hear.

It was a good job Anna was just resting her eyes.

If she had been much tireder, she probably wouldn't have had the energy to swing round and slam her fist into the anonymous persons face.

Well, that's what you get for sneaking up on someone.


	15. Start Running

**Short, shitty chapter because of illness and school. Also, apologies for the lateness! Fanfiction didn't like me for a while!**

* * *

"God! What was that for?!" The voice said, stumbling away with their hand clasped to their eye. The person groaned loudly, checking briefly to see if their was any blood anywhere, there was. It had imprinted a line of red on their hand.

Anna stared at the doubled over figure. At first she freaked out and took a couple dainty steps backwards when she saw the dark green cloak wrapped around their shoulders, praying it wasn't another Lost Boy trying to sling a net on her.

However, she then noticed the man's larger build and lower, gruffer voice. He was no boy.

Shaking, she reached a hand out and put it on his shoulder, a tiny featherlight touch.

The man whipped round, looking annoyed and Anna saw the blood that was trickling down from his split eyebrow and running into his eye.

Anna gasped.

"Oh my God," Anna began to tremble, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh my God,"

The man looked at her up at her, blinking blood from his eyes, staunching it with a maroon scarf.

"It's alright, It'll patch up," He asked, clearly confused as to Anna's terrified features.

Anna shook her head with quick, frenzied movement.

"An 'I'm sorry for punching you might be nice," He muttered when he saw Anna's rejection of his consoling.

"What are you doing here?!" Anna shrieked suddenly and the man took a surprised step back.

The man seemed to turn apprehensive now, slowly retreating into the darkness but Anna tiptoed closer, closing the gap between them as hard as the man tried to open it, he held his hands out in defense, just in case.

"Do I know you?" The man raised his eyebrow and stopped suddenly, trying to place the young girl's face.

Staring at each other, they could almost hear the void between them. A couple cicadas creaked quietly in the bushes and there was a snuffle of something in the undergrowth. Anna's pupils had dilated and she was breathing through an open mouth, the edges twitched up with hope.

"Robin?" Anna breathed.

There was even more silence. It was so silent that Anna started to think she was wrong, that she had somehow been tricked again.

"Yes..."

Anna felt all the air leave her lungs at once and she fought the urge to embrace the man that had no idea who she was.

"It's me,!" She waited for the recognition to register on it's face, but it didn't, "Anna!"

It seemed like eons since they had last seen each other, but in truth it was only four years ago. A year before Anna's parents had died and Robin had moved mysteriously to somewhere in America, she hadn't seen him since then.

Robin Hood, whose name she hadn't quite grasped until Peter Pan began to visit her, had been a friend of her parents. His wife Marian had a baby named Roland and Anna used to love playing with him.

"Anna...?" It seemed Hood was trying to place her face but struggling, he knew the name but not from where.

Anna wondered why he couldn't stick her in the storyline of his life. Had she not meant as much to him as he had to her?

Hood was her very first crush and he taught her the piano, he would come by and tell her new words and what they meant, he let her play with Roland and his wife, Marian, had let Anna braid her long, dark hair.

It was more than her parents had ever done for her and she rejoiced at their visits.

Anna went to run her hand their her cropped tresses, then she remembered.

"My hair!" She yelled out, "My hair was cut! My hair was cut! It used to be long! I used to have acne!"

She threw reason after reason at him and hoped she sparked some degree of recognition in Robin's cerebral cortex.

It came like a barrier had been broken, like a wave that ruined dams and toppled cities and it came with warmth, it came with a hug.

Hood held her tightly against his muscular chest, a hand cradling her head and her short, short hair that he didn't recognise. She sighed happily at his response and curled her hands up round his back, stifling the tears that came with the reunion.

"Oh Annabel Blake, you got so beautiful!" He said, pushing her out at arms length, "How did you get here?"

Anna smiled like a fox, accompanying the expression with a tired laugh.

"Me and Pan go way back," She paused with a tired grimace, "He's known me for a while now,"

"Anna," Robin stated, as if a lightbulb had flashed on in his head, "I was so sorry to hear about your parents,"

Even in Robin's warm embrace Anna bristled, "I'm not," She said.

"They didn't even leave me a note," She said somberly, "Things got better after they died,"

Robin couldn't look at her, so he let his eyes drift easily to the floor. He nodded, because he didn't know and until it happened to me, he wouldn't know.

"Anna, Pan is crazy, we need to get out of here," Hood gripped her shoulders, and shook her slightly, "But first, we need to-"

"Good evening," Felix stood, relaxed against a tree, smiling at the couple.

When Anna caught sight of him, she found she couldn't speak. Like it was Felix himself who had such a tight grip on her throat. He looked different in a way, some how changed and yet she couldn't figure out why.

"You're back," Anna said stoically, maybe he had come for a second chance to help her?

It was only when he produced the bow and arrow that she realized he was missing his club.

"Robin run!" She yelled and pushed him away from her, he looked back at her helplessly, but kept sprinting backwards anyway.

Her head had only just turned back to the blonde boy when the first arrow whizzed past her ear and struck fast in the tree trunk next to her. As Hood ran away through the forest, his figure getting gloomier as it sank into the shadows.

Anna paused and gazed at the taller man, his shoulder drawn back to show the quivering muscle of his arm and the full expanse of his broad, graceful chest. Felix was paused, the grace of an hunter and the tact of a killer, the beauty of both those things combined.

The arrow pointed directly at her heart.

"I suggest you start running too,"


	16. Proditione

Running.

Running and running and running.

Dodging trees in the deep dark jungle through the terrifying expanses pf the night. Anna yelped as a sharp twig bit her across the face but she ran past it because she could hear Felix gaining on her, he was whistling some kind of tune and each time she looked back ar him all he was doing was keeping the pace of a fast walk; as hard as she tried to get away she couldn't seem to put any distance at all between them.

Felix was toying with her, she could hear the arrows that he was firing as they struck the ground behind her with an twang. Anna tried to hold back a shriek as she felt the latest arrow embed itself in the ground directly before her heel. Anna couldn't figure of why he couldn't hit her, she must have been literally inches away from behind punctured in the back.

"Fuck," She exhaled as he arms powered her frantic sprint.

Anna's side was beginning to ache with the sharp pain of a stitch, she gritted her teeth against it and begged her body for another burst of adrenaline.

It allowed her, but she was certain that this would be the last one. Anna took full advantage of it and made a sharp left, then a sharp left, then another sharp right, dodging through the plethora of giant trees.

Behind her, she heard a thud and a groan of pain.

Anna kept running of course, she kept running despite the fact she was sure that Felix wasn't following her anymore. She was determined to get as far away from him as possible.

Suddenly, Pan stepped out from behind of the trees Anna was sticking so close to.

"Slow down!"

Anna screamed out and jumped backwards. Pan swept directly in front of her and took her by the shoulders. Anna looked around to see if Felix was anywhere, to see if she was being corned.

"Do you want me dead?!" She yelled, frightened, "Is that why Felix is after me?"

Pan furrowed his brow, sweet cupid like lips parting in a gesture of confusion.

"What?" Pan squeezed her shoulders lightly.

Anna was still exhausted from running, and couldn't seem to make fully formed sentences apart from the one she had cried out before.

"But...Felix...he's...trying..." She was so afraid that she sank slightly into Pan's arms, "He's trying to kill me,"

Anna's breathing had transformed from an erratic exhale to a slow pant.

'"Hmm," Pan deliberated as if this was a regular occurrence, "He's always been somewhat of a loose cannon,"

If Pan considered him a loose cannon, then Anna didn't know why he hadn't killed her. Just then, she heard a mumbling and footsteps on the crunching leaves.

Anna's gaze flicked back to Pan, he looked back with a smirk on her lips. He seemed to enjoy the sight of her absolutely terrified. Slowly, he came towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I won't let him hurt you Anna," He wrapped his arms around her neck and for once she willingly allowed him to pull her into the soft, yet firm, hold. "I'll keep you safe,"

He was quiet then and they both waited, Anna trembling like a coward in Pan's arms. She didn't even flinch when she felt his lips press tightly to the side of her head.

Felix rounded the corner looking delirious. He saw Anna but barely registered the fact Pan was holding onto her. Felix didn't even lift his bow.

Anna wasn't sure who cried out first but she expected it was her.

Pan had left her standing by her herself. He was whizzed through the air and appeared behind Felix. Easily, Pan snatched up Felix's arm and twisted it behind his back, that's when Felix screamed. The bow clattered to the ground and Pan ripped the quiver of arrows he had been using from Felix's back and tossed them to the floor.

Felix dropped, his knees colliding hard with the ground.

Anna moved forward, acutely aware of the pain registering on Felix's angular features. Pan looked up, his boot lodged solidly in between Felix's shoulder blades, and gave a curt shake of his head. Anna backed off, although she could feel her finger nails achingly sharp as they dug into the palms of her hand.

"Oh Felix, what have I told you?" Pan gently scolded, slowly increasing the pressure on the boy's back until his face hit the floor.

"What?!" Felix spoke, teeth gritty with dirt, a hint of confusion that turned Anna's stomach.

Pan lifted his boot from Felix and gave him enough space to turn his head around and stare, bewildered, at the dominating boy. Felix mouthed something to Pan. Pan grinned back.

The clocks ticked.

The cogs whirred.

The penny dropped.

Felix's pupil's dilated and a shot of pure adrenaline was injected directly in his fast pumping heart.

"No, no, no!" Felix struggled and clawed desperately at the floor.

The boot came down and though Felix was used to excruciating pain, he couldn't stop himself from slamming into the floor. He didn't scream out, he gritted his teeth against the agony, grinding them down into soft white powder as the stamp radiating across his spine. The powerful kick to his ribs however made Felix howl out. A loud and angry shout that resided into a soft and painful growl. His hands flew to his side and cradled the bruising of the bone there.

Pan bent down and yanked Felix's hood backwards. Then, he grabbed a fistful of the dirty blonde hair and pulled Felix up to look at him. Felix whined against the pain in his back and side.

"Peter!" Anna yelled out, looking at the thin sheen of pained sweat on Felix's forehead.

Pan felt a twinge of something. It was the first time she had called him that since he left her in the real world, he was her protector then.

And he would protect her.

The force of the punch colliding with Felix's jaw made his head jerk to the left, his blank eyes gazed, glazed, eerily at Anna. His head slumped on the ground, arms curled around for protection. He looked vulnerable. He was vulnerable.

"No!" Anna's voice was so high pitched that it was barely audible.

Pan stood up and walked purposefully towards her. Anna's breathing caught raggedly against her chest, she was bent over and staring at the unmoving figure of Felix.

Sticking his arm out, Pan captured her swiftly by the waist and kept walking, dragging her with him despite her kicking.

"Peter! Peter! He's not dead is he?!" Pan didn't reply and Anna dug her heels into the soft earth, creating deep troughs as Pan still pulled her with him, "Peter tell me he's not dead!"

Anna barked, the reverb of her voice hitting the trees.

Pan stopped and glowered at her, his expression unreadable apart from the malice in those blue eyes.

"He's not dead,"

And once that was said, Anna allowed him to walk her back to camp, debating the honesty to the statement.


	17. London Calling

Peter turned to Anna, curled up on a make-shift bed. He sat by her side and lovingly stroked her hair as her eyes drifted closed. Peter was the boy without a heart; without love. He had manipulated his oldest and loyalest friend but it was all for Anna's sake, all for her. And it was her that his most tender affection was reserved for.

So he sat beside her, watching her fall into the deep realms of sleep, comfortable besides him for the first time since she had come here. The thought of Felix barely entered his mind as he fixated on Anna but when it did, he found himself truly not caring if he came back or not.

Pan hadn't aimed to kill Felix. That wasn't part of the plan. But he didn't hold back either, it just wasn't in his nature. So when Felix's head had snapped drastically to the left, Pan wasn't sure if he had taken his beating to the extreme.

Felix had aways followed the rules. Always played his game and never complained about it. Willingly, the boy had allowed himself to be brainwashed, indoctrinated, by his savior. Felix had known the consequences of not obeying, though Pan liked to think he did followed him so blindly out of loyalty and admiration anyway.

However, if Felix wandered, delirious, out from the forest, Pan worried how far his obedience would stretch.

* * *

_Pan had loved London, the black of the sky and the taste of your own breath on the cold days, a clock so beautiful even magic could not improve it. And the girls, so many of them had already grown up so that's where Peter had begun his search for new friends._

_Pan had first seen Felix when his mother was being accused of witchcraft, literally minutes before she was hanged and the young boy with the blonde hair watched his mother's neck snap as she dropped from London bridge. Pan didn't appear to him then, nor did he say anything—there was no need._

_The boy was resilient, he went day in and day out dealing with pain and abuse and he did it with a snarl on his face and a dull burn in his eyes and Pan saw himself reflected in those light blue orbs._

_When Felix's world had fallen into crumbling pieces and he had decided that there was no one coming, that there was nothing for him, that's when Pan came for him. _

_Felix had been struggling in a back alley. Older now than he had been when Peter first saw him, much older but still losing his fight. Feverishly, Felix kicked his legs as he was held a couple inches from the ground by his throat. The man choking him tightened his fist and Felix coughed out a strangled breath; the sweet, pale skin of his neck was nipped under the grip, he was sure his neck would be purple and black when he was lying dead in the alley at the end of it all. He swung for the man's outstretched arm but the pressure on his airwaves zapped his energy as well._

_ Felix's vision began to blur wildly, everything was intertwined with a smokey haze and his face was turning red._

_The worst thing was that the man had no reason to be choking Felix. He was simply doing it because he could. Because of who Felix was. An orphaned, no good, street urchin._

_When the grip on his throat was relinquished, Felix crumpled to the floor. He thought he was dead. _

_The screams he could hear were murky and unintelligible but the sound of tearing was clear as dirty, glass. An unforgiving noise that was like fabric ripping._

_Felix tore in breath after breath, grateful for the rise of his chest and the feeling that his arms weren't completely dead._

_Then there was a figure in front of him, a figure that had no pity for the boy but a gleam of pride and a twinkle of admiration. Pan leant down and yanked the boy upright by his shoulder. Felix was still delirious but grabbed the stranger's shirt for dear life, pulling it down with the weight of him._

_Pan supported him and hauled him to his feet._

_"Come on laddie, let's get you home," _

_Felix looked down and saw London beneath him, he was taller than Big Ben and the Thames and then, very suddenly, he passed out._

* * *

Anna was fast asleep, exhausted from her long run and Pan was now standing, ready. He sensed it. Sensed Felix's return. So that when the taller, furious boy became visible in the tree line, Pan was beside him in a flash.

"Now, I know you're probably angry," Pan said softly, dodging out of the way as Felix swung round.

"Angry?!" Felix growled and Pan grinned happily at the yellowing bruise on his jaw.

Pan clicked his fingers and the buttery discoloration melted gently away along with the shooting pain in Felix's side. Peter Pan circled his subordinate with knowledge in each, easy footstep.

"Relax, Felix," He seethed, "It was all part of the plan,"

Felix shook his head, "No, you told me to fuck around with her. You told me to act like I would hurt her. You didn't tell me you were gonna play the good guy, you didn't tell me you were gonna fucking turn on me,"

Pan licked his lips and smiled like a shark, folding his arms tightly.

"Well, I wanted a realistic reaction from you both," Pan shrugged, laughing at his own wit. "Besides, it didn't work. She doesn't hate you nearly enough to come crying to me yet,"

Felix had heard her screaming, he had heard her screeching to Pan and asking if he was dead. Anna was a girl raised on trust and an unhealthy expectation of love, it would take more than feigned attempted murder to get her to hate someone.

"So we're going to try again," Pan's voice took on a grave edge. He strolled up to Felix and whispered hoarsely to his still rage filled 'friend', "You're gonna take her out and you're going to do what you have to do,"

Pan winked and Felix took a gentle step back. Pan couldn't be serious.

"Well, you're going to_ almost_ do what you have to do," He smiled, "That's where I come in,"

Felix nodded slowly and carefully but he had already made up his mind. If he had been close to death hours ago, if he followed Pan's plan through then he would be dead. No matter what Pan promised, if Felix touched Anna, he would be killed.

"Okay, stay here, I'll go grab her,"

Felix walked towards camp.

He had other ideas.


	18. Transgression

**Hey guys! All better now!**

**Please read and review my lovelies, I love to wake up to them! You make me smile so much, I love how invested you are in the characters 'PAN YOU LITTLE SHIT' and 'Omg Felix baby.' You're all hilarious and I adore you!**

* * *

Felix hauled Anna along by her arm, his huge hand pressed over her mouth to prevent her screams. She was crying, thick tears were running down her face, induced by the thought of imminent death but he would deal with that later.

Anna had been taken back to camp by Pan and then was suddenly, roughly pulled awake and smuggled into the forest by a man who wanted to murder her. She had not given up though, she yelled out against the confines of Felix's hand and dug her heels into the soft ground despite Felix's swearing. Of course she was afraid, but she was also determined.

Anna had stepped on his toes, bitten him, licked him, sworn at him, begged him and cried. Felix was a hard man to shock.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, after her incessant screaming had petered away in a hoarse mumble, after Felix had begun to pant from the effort of carrying her, they stopped. He flung her up against a tree and held her wrists, ready to block her mouth again if she tried to scream but she was truly too petrified for that. Anna kept stuck to the tree trunk, trembling.

"Anna," Anna flinched at her name and waited for him to kill her. "Anna look at me,"

What a sick freak. She thought as she slowly, met his gaze.

Felix saw the fear in her frozen, icy eyes and nearly smirked. He shook his head and came slightly closer, bending down to her height so he could talk to her sincerely.

"I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking,"

Anna's eyes widened and she shrank back, shaking so hard that Felix could feel her wrists beneath his hands. More tears fell from her rounded eyes, so full of absolute fear that Felix could see himself in her reflection.

Then he noticed that she had subtlety crossed her legs.

"Oh shit, no!" Felix insisted, immediately backing off and throwing his hands up to reassure her. Still ready however, to catch her if she ran away. "I'm not going to do that either! I won't hurt you!"

The relief filled Anna like a balloon. She exhaled loudly all the air she had been saving for her final, distraught scream for help. Doubling over she allowed her vision to stop spinning, she was still afraid of Felix but the relief was just too overwhelming for her to stay stoic.

"You were gonna kill me yesterday," Anna breathed, voice laced with trepidation when she was finally ready to speak again.

Felix leant on his club. It was true and he couldn't expect her to believe him. It was simply his word against Pan's.

"If I wanted you dead Anna, you'd be dead,"

The statement didn't do much to reassure her but she knew it he was talking with the best intention.

"Why did you follow me then? Why did you say those things? Why did-"

"Pan," Felix barked before suddenly whipping around.

Felix was an excellent tracker, he could even track Pan if he tried hard enough. After living with Pan for so long, there were certain tell tale signs if he was around and Felix was detecting none.

"He was trying to use me to drive you to him," Felix said sheepishly, barely looking up at her, "It was my second chance,"

Anna was still pressed to the tree, she dared not move. "So when he hit you, the beating, that was real?"

Felix turned away and Anna got her answer. "Oh my God I knew it,"

He chuckled gently, looking at the cocktail of emotions pooling on her elfin features. Her screaming for him had been the last thing he heard before he blacked out. Pan hated it.

"We need to get out of here," Felix informed her and Anna shook her head.

"We can't," She gently sobbed, lowering her head to her chest and crying at the realization.

She felt a hand under her chin, something tender that lifted her up.

"We can," Felix ran his hand down to clasp her shoulder, "We have to,"

"How do I know this isn't-"

"He'll kill me," Felix said bluntly. He wanted to talk past the knot in his throat but his words still came out thick.

Felix turned and flicked his head around again, waiting for Pan to suddenly appear and rip his shadow from his body, or pull him limb from limb. Nothing happened and he wasn't sure how much time he had left to convince the girl.

"If he finds out I defied orders, that I betrayed him? I'll be dead." Felix swung his club nonchalantly, his words as easy as reciting a poem or singing a song, "So it's either run away or be horrifically tortured for me,

"So why did you defy his orders in the first place,"

Felix shrugged in a way that indicated it wasn't because of her, "If I followed his orders he still would have killed me, he just would have made me think it was part of the plan from the start,"

"Why do you want to help me then?" Anna asked, ignoring the frantic flicks of Felix's head. As he search for Pan. "Why don't you just escape?"

He looked back to her, "Because I know what Pan wants with you...what he wants to do to you,"

Anna shuddered, her back sinking against the tears. She couldn't shake the fear deep inside with her. Of course she didn't trust Felix but for a long time all she had known was Pan and now Pan was...wrong. Anna felt alone, and afraid.

"You're a sweet girl Anna," Felix told her with a grimace, "And I know because I used to be a sweet boy,"

Felix held her by the shoulders, a look of pain etched out in his striking cheekbones.

"Can you keep me safe from Pan?" She questioned and watched him smile.

"I think this," He pointed to the grisly scar of his face, spanning from his nose to the corner of his lip, "Tells you the answer to that question,"

Anna gave a sigh of hopelessness.

"But I can try," He told her, and he would.

What happened next happened fast and without warning. There was nothing to clarify where feelings ended and needs began, where comfort was sought to fix fear and closeness was substituted with sex. What Anna did know was that it was her who threw herself at Felix but it was Felix who kissed her.

His hands were tangled in her soft, short hair. Pulling slightly as their lips moved against each other in panicked, frantic, scared kisses. Her hands grappled with his shirt, squeezing the soft skin there until Felix winced into her mouth.

There was quietness and stillness at the same time as the movement, at the same time as Felix lifted her up in his large arms and she wrapped his legs around his waist, there was still an agreeable stillness between them. He was aware that, as he pressed her solidly to the trunk of the tree, she was crying. There were tears, he couldn't work out why and he thought about stopping, but when he attempted to pull away she pushed him back to her and nibbled the edge of his lip. It was okay, she assured him with the swirling pads of her fingers as they pressed against his jaw and Felix knew if he could summon the ability to cry, he would be doing so too.

Anna's hands roamed down his chest, hard and sculpted with work and once they worked themselves further down it was only a matter of time before she gasped loudly and then buried her head in the curve of his shoulder. They rocked like that together, bobbing quietly, Anna silently crying into his shoulder and him always listening to the sound of the forest.

Afterwards, there was nothing to say. They were not in love, they barely even liked each other. It wasn't happiness they had shared but a sense of relief, comfort and breath capturing dread.

Felix released his grip on her and she slid down, arms still around his neck, snuffling into the hollow of his throat before kissing it lightly. He stared at his teeth marks on her shoulder and sighed, hands snaked around her tiny, dancers frame. Warm and fragile and quiet, like a china doll.

Eventually, after she had stopped crying, they untangled and he offered her his hand but she gently shook her head; that was all done now, though her cheeks still glistened with dried tears. Anna folded her arms and walked away in the opposite direction of camp, Felix following close behind. Both accepting the magnitude of the decision, what they had just done and the fact they were probably walking towards certain death.

* * *

**I know for some people this chapter may seem a little strange or far fetched but I think that thing's like this can definitely happen to people dealing with extreme situations and emotions and I'm pretty sure Anna is feeling a fuck load of things right now. (she's pretty screwed up let's face it)**


	19. Scars

**Jet setting away to Rome until Monday so I thought I would get this chapter up as I won't be able to upload until Monday night now! Apologies guys and I love you and I hope this holds you till then!**

**CIAO BELLAS**

* * *

Peter Pan was no mind reader, he could not tell the future or see into someones past. Although he had power, a lot of power, he couldn't pin point people's exact locations, unless they were clumsy and stupid and didn't cover their tracks, like Anna. Least of all could he track Felix, who's talents as a tracker matched even his own. Pan worried, which was uncharacteristic of him and his absent moral compass. He worried because he had taught Felix everything he knew, he had trained the boy, fought the boy and assisted him in adapting to a new life and time period. Felix was essentially him, just not as evil and Pan wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

And therefore, Felix would have to go.

There was a vague twinge of guilt, or something that resembled guilt but it wasn't strong enough for it really to be given a name. It was more of a tickle in the back of his throat. He coughed and it was gone.

Pan trawled the forest absently, watching the shadows that the large trees created as they splayed eerily across the ground, darkening the forest floor despite the fact it was in the middle of the day and the cracks in the trees showed glimpses of blue skies and the gleam of sun. There were shadows of moving branches, and the large shadowy wings of birds, but there was no shadow in the shape of Peter Pan.

Pan wandered absently, sure he would able to find Anna's drag marks or a bunch of broken branches she had attempted to grab on to. It didn't matter how long it took for him to find Anna, it didn't matter if Felix went through with his orders or not. Either way, Felix would be dead by the end of the day.

In a way, he was readying himself to go through with. Of course he loved Felix but it's not like he felt any remorse at the prospect of murdering him in cold blood. He more a threat then a friend. He was a threat to Anna.

And he had to keep Anna safe at all cost.

Whether she wanted to or not.

Pan could see Anna's bright green bow snagged on a tree branch from miles away. He smiled at the silken accessory and picked it up, running his fingers over the smooth surface, dragging it through his hands. Then, he sighed and dropped the ribbon to the ground, following the rest of their trail. The time was close.

It could have been fun to mess around with him for a while, to play a couple games, and if it was anyone else, he would. Instead, Pan was ready to simply kill the boy and get it over with.

So he continued to follow the trail, sure that Felix would leave an obvious path that he could follow and if not, he would simply follow their footprints.

Pan lowered himself to the ground, running his hand over the imprint of a boot in the loose Earth, a smaller shoe print a couple paces in front. Peter frowned. Why would Anna be walking in front of him?

Pan's jaw squared, teeth clenched together in a furious realization. Peter's breathing rapidly began to increase, it came through his nose in short bursts of rage, face redding as he looked ahead.

There were no more footprints.

Pan only knew one person who was able to cover their tracks that well and he was a dead man walking.

"Aargh!" Pan yelled out, broken and full of a terrifying wrath that when the trees heard his cry they parted in his wake. There was a sudden rumbling that could be heard around the entirety of Neverland, the leaves in the trees swirled around with the sound of a mother shushing a child, a beautifully eerie sound that managed to put a smile on Pan's face. He rose his hands and clouds fled through the skies, melting the shadows from before and turning them into a pain of complete darkness.

It was war.

If they thought they knew the evil of Neverland then they were wrong. Pan would show Anna things that would turn her brain to sludge, send her completely insane and make her darkly deranged and it would take very little effort.

And Felix, well, if Felix thought he knew Neverland, if Felix thought his past was bad or if he thought the scar of his face was the worst Pan could do then he was sadly mistaken.

Pan would show them both what pain truly was.

Simply, for defying him.

* * *

_All Peter could see was a shadow. The boy's face was obscured, his hood pulled down so far over his head that it was impossible that he was seeing anything but darkness. Felix was on his knees, shunned and berated for his recent actions with two of the newer Lost Boys holding his arms back._

_Felix followed orders, any orders so long as they were given by Pan and he followed them blindly. Recently though, he had begun to act out, twist the rules slightly or simply choose to do something different. However he would never flat out refuse. _

_Peter stepped foreward and yanked the hood down, watching, satisfied as Felix flinched._

_"Don't flinch," He growled, staring at the pouted lips and razor sharp cheek bones ._

_"I'm sorry," Came the reply, like a six year old who had stolen a cookie._

_Peter Pan was no parent. He was a leader and he needed to enforce his rules. Felix would follow him till the end of time, forgive him for anything and everything, he was sure of it. So the demonstration he was about to perform was a warning to everyone and a sentence to no one. _

_"That's okay Felix, I forgive you. But I can't just let this go, you did swear fealty to me after all and I expect a certain amount of dedication,"_

_Pan knelt beside Felix, directly in front of him like some kind of rabbit or rodent on it's haunches. _

_"Nibs, knife please,"_

_When Nibs had come to the island, he had brought with him a rather exquisite knife. It was like a wand or scepter. Long and thing with a sharpened point like an ice pick and a thick mahogany handle. Pan played with the weight of it in his hand before turning to and holding it close to the tip, like a pencil._

_Pan leaned foreward and raised the knife to the blonde's eye, he could physically hear Felix's breath lodge in his throat. He grinned at the boy who was avoiding his eyes._

_"Don't flinch," He pressed the knife down into the skin._

_To his surprise, as he began to drag the puncture down into a thin line, Felix did not flinch._

_Blood ran down under his eye as Pan traced the sockets but apart from the tears of blood, Felix did not cry. His angular features stayed frozen in place, blood cutting through the grime and sweat that was stuck there to reveal a pale complexion, growing paler by the second. _

_Pan traced all the way down to Felix's chin, the boy winced only once, and then threw the knife to the ground, pulling back to admire his bloody canvas. He stood._

_"Every time you show me you're not loyal, I add another," Pan informed the still kneeling boy._

_Felix's mouth curled up into a smirk and he began to laugh, blood sinking into the pallid cracks of his lips. Pan chuckled gently too and the two other Lost Boy's looked on confused._

_"Clever," Felix admitted, the dark bags under his eyes nearly as dark as the blood, nearly as dark as his mind, "You never cease to amaze me Pan," _

_Peter liked Felix and he could heal ailments if he desired but he vowed to keep that one scar. As an example, as a warning and as a reminder. _

_Pan gave a curt nod and a shrug, watching as the blood decorating Felix's pretty face slowly stopped pumping. _

_"Peter Pan never fails,"_


	20. The Storm Before the Calm

**I'm baaaaaaaackkkkk!**

**Sorry for the absence guys! Hope you can enjoy this long chapter and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The rain lashed down over the two wanderers as they made their way deftly through the forest. It came down hard, bouncing off of the rubbery leaves of the trees and accumulating in great puddles on the ground. Soaking through the bark of the trees and saturating the once dry, hard packed, dirt into a trench of black mud.

One figure pulled the other along by the arm, his hand tugging her wrist as they slid in the waterlogged mud. He dragged them through the maze of winding trees and darkness with a great urgency, fighting hard against the weather.

The slighter figure kept her head bowed down against the strong wind and rain, grimacing at the freezing water. Whereas the man, the one who had her hand clasped in his grip, drove on against the storm with gritted teeth.

The only reason he was even guiding her was because he knew the way, and with the terrifying weather they needed to work together to get out of the woods. Literally.

"It hasn't rained since I got here!" Anna yelled against the roar of the wind, her eyes squeezed shut and hair plastered to her head. She held on to Felix's wet hand as best she could but they kept slipping apart.

Felix turned to her suddenly, his heel easily twisting into the mud. Anna jolted to a stop, staring up at him. A droplet of rain, like liquid mercury, slid down his sharp nose.

"Anna," Felix shouted, making her squint up at him, "It hasn't rained since _I_ got here!"

Felix let that sink in, watching her eyes widen even though the rush of the wind stole all the moisture from them. Now they both knew what was causing the weather, Felix strode away with Anna in his grip, careful not to pull her over and waste more time.

The skies had darkened with angry looking black clouds. They scudded, jaggedly across the once blue sky and released torrents of rain down on the two of them. Then, a fork of lightening lit up the gloomy forest, Anna and Felix glanced at each other, watching as their faces glowed bright white for a split second before they were plunged into darkness again.

There was an almighty crack that sounded like God himself had applauded the night and a heavy thud of something striking the ground. In the distance they could see the orange light of a bright fire, laughing at them with a licking tongue as it ate away the wood around it. The smell of burning hung thickly in the air and even thicker than that was the smoke that was beginning to clog their path.

"Come on," Felix said, hastily changing their direction away from the fire.

Anna resisted, wet hair lacing her cheeks and slipping into her mouth.

"It won't spread far, the wood's too damp," She yelled, sure that they could easily evade the fire and Peter if they carried on going to same way.

Felix stared at the smoke curling up from the crackling flames in the distance then shook his head, droplets of water propelled from his split ends.

"Not in Neverland," Felix justified his decision and walked away, his boots squelching in the swamp. As Anna pattered after him she gazed backwards, hypnotized by the dangerous, golden glow. Felix was right, the fire was already getting closer.

Bent low to the ground, they hurried their way through the trees. They had no idea where they were going or what they were heading towards, all they knew was that their were no Lost Boys following them.

Anna shuddered though, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She saw no teenage shadows in the trees, or shades of green flickering in the flames, no, the presence was higher than that. It was almost as if she was being watched by the weather, omnipresent and unshakable.

Blindly, she followed the boy in front of her, his club balanced expertly on his shoulders. The rain began to ease off to a slow shower and the fire was behind them, still chasing, but languidly now. Anna glanced around, noting an owl in a tree, it's huge eyes staring at her accusingly as if it had seen all, she felt herself blush furiously.

"Felix," She called out but he didn't turn around.

"Yes?" He answered gruffly, taking his club and swinging it at a patch of closely knit branches.

"Those animal masks the Lost Boys wear," The owl took off into the air with a squawk and she ducked instinctively, "Are they real?"

There was a beat. Anna began to think what masks they had been wearing: Wolves, bears, foxes.

"They're all real," Felix muttered.

Anna winced.

"That's not what you should be worried about though," Felix insisted.

Anna jogged towards him, darting nimbly in the mud, "Yeah, yeah, Pan's the thing we should be worried about, I know,"

Felix laughed, shaking his head at her with a simple, knowing smile on his face.

"This island was here before Pan, there were things living here before Pan,"

Anna clenched her jaw and focused on walking, sparing small glances up at Felix whose nervous looks through the forest did nothing to put her at ease.

"Why is Pan not scared then?" She asked.

"He controls them now. They're still volatile but they mainly answer to him,"

Anna could still feel the smoke from behind them stinging her nostrils, she swiped at her nose to stifle a sneeze before stopping momentarily. Gazing behind her at the fire and entertaining the idea that perhaps Pan didn't want to kill them. After all, he had the power of the island, couldn't he just click his fingers and have it done?

"What are these things you're on about anyway?" She asked Felix, wanting to know what she would have to keep an eye out for.

She retreated backwards, eyes still glued to the twinkling lights of the flames. With a gasp, she felt herself collide with a solid object. She turned and saw that it was Felix. He had stopped. His hands clasped his club tightly, fingers dancing along the handle as slowly he drew the stone head back.

Anna's heart began to race as she stood behind the taller figure.

"Fe-" She began but was shushed curtly.

"Run. Now." Felix mumbled out the side of his mouth.

Anna was stuck to the spot. The sense of not knowing only adding to the mounting fear. So she didn't run.

"Now!" Felix swept past her, his hand gripped her forearm with a force that would bruise but it spurred her into action.

Suddenly her arms were pumping her frenzied escape, dodging trees and pot holes filled with muddy water. Behind her she could feel the vibrations of something chasing her. To her side, Felix ran with her, his face white with fear and determination, eyes flicking to her every so often.

"Keep going!" He shouted, falling slightly behind her. "Up that tree!"

Anna felt his hands on her back, pushing her foreward.

"And don't look back!"

Anna did as she was told, as she had done all her life, and carried on sprinting towards the nearest tree. The thought of how she would climb it not even entering her mind until she reached the wide expanse of it's trunk.

She grabbed at a low hanging branch, attempting to haul herself up but as she pulled on the flimsy thing, it broke off and she fell to the ground.

"Shit," She cried out, she wanted to search for Felix but she knew it was a bad idea.

She tried a different tactic. She gripped the trunk and pulled herself up. Anna yelled out in pain, her nails ripped backwards as they supported her weight. The tree's moist condition meant the bark was pliable and she could create her own hand holds.

The muscles in her arms quivered as she hauled herself up, latching to the first solid branch she could find and climbing into the tree.

Anna panted but there was no time to relax, below her the ground shook. Anna peered through the cover of dense foliage and witnessed something unbelievable.

There was blood on the ground, masses of the coppery liquid. Felix threw another uppercut with his club, striking the huge, thing in the face and sending a spurt of blood from it's maw.

The gigantic crocodile roared in frustration and snapped it's terrifying jaws towards Felix, narrowly missing catching the boy and impaling him on one of it's thousands of spear-like teeth, adding him to the other dead things rotting inside.

Felix jumped back and readied his club again.

The thing was slow now, it's many legs were damaged and leaking blood. One was completely crushed and was being dragged along uselessly but Anna could see herself in those huge, bulbous eyes and was frightened.

"Felix!" She yelled, not knowing if she had captured his attention.

With a crash, Felix brought the club down on the crocodiles, closed snout. There was a wet squelch and it whined in pain but as Felix tried to retrieve his club he found it was stuck, molded to the wound it had caused. With two tugs, Felix bounced backwards, turning away from the fight and darting towards the tree, abandoning his trusty weapon.

But the crocodile wasn't finished yet. With another clamp of it's mouth, it showed it's blood stained teeth again and advanced on Felix who was already scrambling up the tree using Anna's make shift ladder.

Anna crawled along the branch, pounding her fist against the wet wood and willing Felix to move faster. He was panting, rapidly losing energy.

Anna lay flat on her belly, reaching her hands out towards him, her fingertips inches away from him. Felix looked up at her worried face and helping arms. He didn't need held.

Abruptly, the foot hold Felix was lodged in, lost it's shape. Felix fell.

"No!" Anna screamed out and reached foreward, catching both his arms with her hands.

His weight pulled her down and she slid foreward quickly, towards the edge of the tree. With a grunt, she pushed her feet down, the soles of her boots creating glorious friction between her and the branch.

Anna growled and hauled herself backwards, Felix moved upwards slightly, his legs dangling before the crocodiles huge mouth. He was sure he was dead.

He kicked against the tree, searching for another hold as he stared at Anna straining to hold him. Then, his foot stuck.

With his feet secure, Anna moved foreward and helped him throw his hands over her shoulder, with her arm around his waist she yanked him up into the tree.

They collapsed against the trunk, both soaked to the skin in translucent clothing.

The thing below them growled furious and threw itself against the tree. Anna gasped as the trunk shook and grabbed on to Felix's sodden cloak. The leaves shook and sent a fresh bout of water down on top of them.

"Don't worry," Felix said, prying her from him gently, "She'll go soon,"

Anna panted, wondering what other plans Pan had in store for them. All she knew for sure was that she had to stay as far away from him as possible.

"We need to get out of here," Felix informed her for the twentieth time, leaning back with his eyes squeezed shut.

Anna whipped around, spraying him with water from her cropped hair.

"I know that Felix! But we can't get out of here without Pan's permission!" She was shouting now, screaming in his stoic face, "So if you would_ kindly_ enlighten me to your_ glorious_ plan then I would be _more_ than happy to listen!"

Felix rose an eyebrow and stared down at the blood soaked ground and his club lying inches away from the base of the tree.

"Go to sleep Anna," He said loudly, barely listening to her huffing and puffing as she settled down. He waited till she was silent. "I'll think of something...we'll get out of here,"


	21. Deals

When Anna woke up Felix was already half way down the tree.

"Hey!" She yelled, scrambling after him, "What the fuck are you doing?"

She leapt from half way down the trunk and scuttled to the ground, still wet with rain. Felix turned towards her with a sigh.

"Well I was coming to get my club, didn't think I needed you to help me with that,"

Anna flushed red and picked herself up from the ground, smearing her muddy hands over her already muddy trousers. The skies, although still a murky shade of gray, had cleared and were now showing signs of a brighter day.

"Right, well," Her sentence petered off into silence as Felix walked away from her. Bending low he picked up his club and then started walking even further away.

Their journey was beginning to seem more and more futile, they had no idea where they were going and right now everything seemed to look the same. All they were doing was prolonging their inevitable deaths and with the event of last night, both were sure that Pan knew what they had done and was determined to make them suffer because of it.

"Slow down," Anna muttered to the figure in front of her, jogging towards him.

"Why should I?" Anna had forgotten about Felix's expert tracking skills and superb hearing and hiding. She wondered why she was trusting the stealthiest person on this island.

Felix had been acting strange this morning, he was usually silent but now he was being increasingly animated with cruel and snide comments that he snapped towards her. It wasn't particularly directed towards her, it just seemed like something has aggravated him and she wasn't making it any better.

"Anna, will you hurry up?!" Felix whined, stopping and waiting for her.

Anna walked towards him, muttering to herself as she neared him.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked as she strolled past him, waiting for him to push past her and take the lead once again but he didn't.

"Now," Felix muttered with a sigh.

Anna turned slowly. A deep and heavy sense of dread flooded her chest as she moved like a lead weight. "What...?"

"Now," Felix whispered and the forest lit up.

Anna screamed as Lost Boys threw themselves from the trees with cries of excitement, they hollered as they burst out carrying flaming torches and Felix just stood. Felix let himself be dragged down to his knees by two of the boys and the rest came for her. Not running, but advancing on her slowly, like a pack of hungry hyenas.

Tracing her steps, Anna moved away from them, not wanting to take her eyes off of the pack, illuminated by torchlight. Abruptly, one of them leapt towards her making some high pitch, primal noise that jerked her away.

Anna sped away, running into the darkness of the forest. Or rather, she would have run, had she not turned and run directly into the arms of Peter Pan.

"Woah, slow down, there's no rush," Pan cooed at her, his hands slowly stroking her shoulder reassuringly, polite grimace on his face.

Anna breath jerked and she pushed back against Pan, freeing herself to the sound of his laughter. She turned to run in a different direction but Pan grabbed her arm as she turned to flee. The small girl flipped, freaking out, writhing as Pan pulled her back to his chest, shushing her and stroking her hair.

Felix had his head bowed, infamous hood dropped over his face, two Lost Boys yanking his arms backwards.

"Get the fuck off me!" Anna screamed, squirming against Pan's tight grip.

With a growl Pan pulled her arm from it's side and up to the right, her gaze followed with it. He yanked her arm again and she cried out,

"You fuck," Anna whimpered and Pan bent his head round to look at her.

"You're a pretty girl Anna so I don't want to ruin your face," He looked back to her hand, her wrist encapsulated by tightening grip, "But you_ really _don't need all your fingers,"

Anna shut up. Rigid against Pan.

He pushed her forward and she tripped, stumbling to the ground with a mewl of self pity. From this height she could see Felix's face, his eyes shut. Anna growled, barely hearing Pan clap his hands behind her.

"You fuck. You fuck," Her voice grew louder and louder with encouragement from the Lost Boys, "You fucked me over!"

"Stop talking," Felix insisted with a heavy sighed.

"You fucked me over! Did you always have this planned?! Was this always your idea?!" Anna screamed, her faces bawling up in anger.

"No!" Felix cried, trying to move but being restrained by Pan's henchmen.

"No, no," Pan knelt down beside Anna who turned and scrambled away from him, "This has only been the plan as of last night. You see Anna, I came to see our good friend Felix and play a couple games with him. This little game was called 'Deals' and since I know that Felix is a disgusting, loathsome, cheater, I gave him ultimatum: He could keep running and I'd kill the both of you immediately. Or, he could return you to me and...well...I _wouldn't_ kill you,"

The beautiful boy crawled towards Anna and curled a piece of hair behind her ear, whispering, "It wasn't a hard decision,"

"So you fucked me?" Anna said to no one in particular, "And then sent me right back to him?"

There was a brooding, cavernous, silence that even the Lost Boys adopted. Suddenly, Pan balled his hand in Anna's hair and yanked her to her feet.

"What did you say?!" Pan seethed, smoothly, his words licking around her like a noose.

"Peter," Felix tried.

"Shut up!" Pan said, one hand holding Anna by her hair, her face twisting in pain. The other pointed accusingly at Felix, causing the Lost Boys to pull Felix's arms even further behind his back.

"You bitch," Pan hissed, pulling her so close to his face, tiny flecks of spittle were landing on her cheeks, "After everything I've done for you,"  
He tossed Anna to the ground and watched as she hit the ground, spots of mud speckling her face. With heavy footfalls he advanced on her, slowly, so she shivered each time he moved closer. Then, when he placed a foot on either side of her body, he reached down and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Maybe it's time we knocked some sense into you," Pan raised the back of his hands high above his head.

The whiz of an arrow made Pan abandon his task and catch it in the air. He snapped it in two and dropped it on Anna's shaking figure.

"Come out thief," Pan smirked at the trees.

Robin Hood walked confidently into the clearing, sparing an anxious glance at Anna, prone on the ground. He bowed lowly to the King of Neverland and then straightened, noting his arrow had pierced nothing but air.

"Now Peter, maybe it's time you stopped playing around with young girl's," Robin growled.

"Maybe it's time you stopped trying to get your son back,"

Robin bristled, tying to appear unfazed but secretly glancing at each, masked Lost Boy and trying to work out which one was his Lost Son.

Pan moved towards Hood, his arms crossed, he rolled his foot from his heel to his toe, dangerously close to Anna's bawled up fingers.

"Oh Robin, sweet paternal Robin, ever the hero...but I know what you really want," Pan looked down at Anna's wide and frightened eyes and winked at her, "You don't care about Anabel, you only care about young Roland...and to prove it, we'll play a game called deals. I will allow you...and Roland...to leave the island. So long as you leave for good, and in Roland's place, you bring me someone else I want. Someone who escaped once before,"

Robin froze, lowering his bow to his side, his eyes staring at Pan. Engulfed.

"You're going to want to watch this," Pan whispered to Anna who had closed her eyes in sheer fear.

"Roland...?" Robin whispered hoarsely and with a nod from Pan, one of the boys crept forewards. He took off his badger mask to reveal a young boy with olive skin and dark green eyes.

Robin sobbed and held out his arms to the young boy who ran into them and was soon swept up into the air by his father.

Peter watched the happy reunion with a simple smile on his face, knowing that they would be gone within the minute, taken away by the shadow and back to their home without a backwards glance to Anna.

"Now," Pan smirked, looking back down at Anna's cowering figure and Felix's glazed, blank look, "Where were we?"


	22. End of the Line

**Sorry in advance. Read and Review hehe!**

* * *

"Robin!" Anna yelled out in a desperate plea but the man simply looked at her.

She didn't resent him, she saw the softened look around his eye and decided that she couldn't hate him. She was only a girl of course, a random friend who he just happened to encounter. She was never the priority.

"Anna," He said quietly, tears lined the edges of his eyes as he looked down at the child in his arms, "He's my son,"

"Yes, yes, he's your son. Now bugger off before I change my mind," Peter yawned and still stared down at Anna.

Robin spared her a small apologetic look before taking off into the forest. Leaving Anna and Felix alone in the clutches of the Lost Boys and Pan.

Felix looked down at the ground, wondering if he had made the right decision. He was sure that Pan loved Anna enough to keep her safe, so long as she was returned to him and Pan had assured him that he would go back to the same position he had been in before. Though the look in Pan's eyes told a different story. Peter Pan had always been pushed, he had been pushed towards the edge of insanity for a long, long, time and now, Anna had just about pushed him over the edge.

"So," Pan said as he sank down on top of Anna, straddling his slight figure, hands pushing into her wide hips, "Was he any good?"

Anna flinched at the blunt words.

"Was he better than me?" Pan looked up to Felix, who was clearly tensed up. Pan laughed loudly, "No, of course he wasn't,"

Pan's hands slid down to her stomach, fingers crawling under the edge of her top until they reached smooth skin.

"Stop," Anna whispered, her head rolling to the side.

Gripping down on her skin, Pan moved forward, breathing hotly against her skin. "Did he do this?"

"Stop!" Felix yelled, moving foreward and nearly ripping the two boys from their stand point. Clearly, he could free himself if he wanted to but he sensed it was a bad idea.

Pan's head rolled slowly to the right. He stared at Felix for a couple of minutes and then gave a taut, white lipped smile of utter hatred. Climbing off of Anna he strolled over the Felix who was breathing heavily.

"You're right Felix,_ I_ should stop. I mean _we've_ already had a go," Pan snapped his fingers, "Go ahead boys,"

Suddenly, Anna was swarmed by Lost Boys. A flaming torch landed dangerously close to her still damp hair. She screamed and squirmed against grubby fingers touching and grabbing at her. They jeered at her, whistling and catcalling. They weren't _actually_ doing anything, they wouldn't want to risk it with Pan, but Anna was a piece of meat to them and they loved to play with their food.

Anna wailed and kicked out against them.

"She's a feisty one Peter," They laughed, hot breath on her face, "I say we do something about,"

A hand began to crawl up her thigh, her hands were pinned down by two other cackling boys.

Abruptly they stopped, Pan had clicked his fingers and the boys shrank backwards but Anna didn't notice. With a crack, she had stopped caring. Something had snapped, something had broken, something was not right.

Anna couldn't hear as the Lost Boys began to prowl around their next victim but she felt the feeling of a fist on a jaw. They began to beat Felix ferociously, and Anna still didn't hear the crunch of his nose of the gargle of blood and strained screams.

Pan pulled her up by her arms, into the position she was before, with her back secure against him. He slipped one arm around her waist and the other pulled her forehead back, forcing her to watch Felix's beating but she couldn't focus on it, all she could see were smears of crimson, blurred against her disillusion.

"Felix got a deal, Hood got a deal, so here's your deal Anna," He whispered in her ear over the sound of dull thudding, "Stay here Anna, stay with me and I'll make you my princess, my queen. We can play all the games you like if you promise me you'll stay here. No one else will get hurt if you promise me you'll be mine, you'll obey me, I'll keep you safe,"  
Anna felt woozy, like she was drowning, like she was swallowing mouthful after mouthful and she couldn't get any air.

"What do you have to lose Anna? Nothing. You have nothing at all to lose," He placed his lips softly on her cheek, dragging them across the sleek skin.

Felix spat blood, it dribbled down his chin and stained his teeth like some ravenous animal.

"Swear to me Anna, make a deal with me," Anna let her head roll onto Pan's shoulder and she sighed shakily, her head felt heavy, "But I have to warm you, we make our deals in blood here,"

A Lost Boy withdrew a huge axe from behind his back. It was double headed and curved, encrusted with leather and wood, a thing of power and beauty.  
Anna moaned against his warm skin, she was tired, she wanted out of everything, out of the pressure, out of the responsibility. She wanted the old Peter Pan back.

So she held out her hand, palm up. Showing the thin, milky, translucent skin of her wrist, blue veins snaking up her forearm and pulsing slightly She could deal with a little pain.

"Deal," She said hoarsely, "Whatever it is, deal,"

Pan grinned, and moved her around. He held her out at arms length like a proud father or an art dealer admiring a beautiful painting. He moved in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Then, he turned and walked up to Felix's bloody, snarling body and threw a close punch to his jaw. Felix's already purple jaw flung to the left with a grunt.

"No!" Anna yelled out.

Pan turned back round, admiring Felix's blood mingling with the blood pulsing from his split knuckles. He grinned, teeth like piano keys, at Anna.

"I didn't say it had to be your blood, Anna,"

Anna's eyelids were too heavy for her to keep them open, so she let them close, she let herself be encapsulated by Pan's arms.

"Oh Felix,"

The boy had returned to his kneeling position, growling at Pan like a caged beast. Pan simply smiled back.

"You swore, you promised I would go back to the same position. You promised that she would be safe," Felix barked.

"Well, that was before I found out you fucked her," Peter smiled lightly, "Look at the scar on your face, that was your second chance. That was the chance no one else got,"

Felix knew what was coming.

"I loved you laddie," Pan said platonically, "You were my right hand man,"

Straight before the axe came down on his head.

It wasn't like the movies, the neck wasn't severed in one with a head rolling down a hill. No, the axe came down a good three times, sawing away at the tendons and thick muscles of Felix's neck. His head fell forewards, a huge, gaping wound was revealed but after a couple more hacks, the head's own weight ripped it from the remainder of the skin and it fell to the skin with a thud. Blood spurted from the butchered stump and pooled gently around the severed head. The glazed, filmy eyes stared up to the sky. Defiant even in their last, moments.

Anna watched on, emotionless, finished. A tear escaped from the confines of her eye, rolling down and hanging off her skin. It fell from the edge of her face and landed with a splash on his boot but that was it, there was nothing else.

"There we go," Pan said softly, holding Anna, her head pressed to his chest, "Now, I can keep you safe forever,"

* * *

**Feel free to hate me but you never know what might happen in the future...**


	23. Crowning

**The chapters only get creepier from here. **

**Read and review if you please ^_^**

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey," Pan said softly into Anna's ear.

Her face was wet with a stream of tears she wasn't even sure that she had been crying. Felix was still staring up at her, the wounds that had been inflicted on him still showed up after his death. His glazed, light blue eyes were staring up, the skin around them slowly turning purple. The blood that was trickling from his crushed nose and slit eyebrow was congealing thickly in the air.

"Look at that," Pan said wistfully, stroking Anna's hair, it had grown to the nape of her neck now, "Now I did warn him didn't I?"

Slowly, Anna nodded. She tried desperately to take her eyes off of the head on the floor but she would that she could, all she could do was look at it apathetically.

"Let's play boys," Pan laughed mercilessly as the boys flew foreward in their usual clamor of excitement.

Nibs was faster than the other boys and easily reached the head first, sending it flying through the air with a squelch as his foot lodged into the open wound at the base of the neck. Nibs yelled out as his foot stuck bone.

The boys held little regard for their old friend. There was now a new space for Pan's second in command. They were savages. Anna realized that now as she watched them play football with Felix's severed head, they shoved each other and laughed like children but bared their teeth like animals.

Pan laughed loudly.

"Oh Anna," Pan murmured, "I was really hoping things could work out with us easily, what do you say?"

"Fuck you," She whispered and was met with a tense grip on the back of her neck.

"Ouch," Pan said, letting her go briefly before gripping her arm and walking away.

Anna cried out in pain as she was yanked painfully along the ground, stumbling along in the dirt.

"Funny though. "Fuck you" was the last thing your parents said too," Pan spun her viciously to the ground before leaning back and staring at his cuticles.

Anna's body reacted way before her mind did. Her finger's curled into tight fists and she pushed herself onto her knees, finding it difficult to speak. Her eyes were fixated on Pan and he knew it, so he looked away, hint of a playful smile on his face.

"What did you say?" Her dry throat made barely a whisper.

Pan look up and feigned shock, bringing his hand up to his mouth with a gasp.

"Oh God, me and my big mouth,"

Anna's stomach dropped, the stress of the situation made her mind fuzzy, her vision began to blur. "You..._you killed_ my parents?"

Pan nodded slowly, as if she wouldn't catch it if he did it too fast. His head cocked in arrogance as he let the sharp knives of his words sink in.

"I wasn't planning on telling you," He bent down and took her face in his hands, grinning and clutching as she tried to squirm from his grip, "But I thought you'd need some kind of punishment and mental torture's always been my specialty,"

He smiled like a happy school boy.

Anna's stomach flipped and suddenly she tore herself away from Pan and threw up. Retching callously onto the floor as her stomach emptied itself. Her eyes streamed with pained tears of confusion. It seemed her world had been tipped upside down in a split second.

"You, you, you," She stammered.

"Can't you remember Anna?!" Pan yelled, pacing as she retched more, "I came to you long before your parents died. You were brainwashed. You didn't even _remember me_. Your parents, they wanted you to grow up...I only wanted to keep you safe,"

"All this time," Anna's eyes flashed, the sweat leaking down her grimy face, "You weren't trying to keep me safe from anything important, you were trying to keep me safe from growing up,"

Anna let out a sob, recalling her parents 'suicide' note, how much she resented them for leaving her, the cold nights on the street where she pondered if it was her fault and everything she had put down to 'them'.

Anna buried her face in her hands. Anna wasn't because there was no one left to be afraid for. All she felt was a crushing sense of hopelessness, a black abyss of despair swallowing up the edges of her sanity, she wailed into her knees, for once pushing the tears out. Allowing them to roll down her cheeks and leak onto her knees, trailing down her legs.

Pan chuckled and smoothed his hair down. Then he reached over and pulled Anna's hands from her face, he hauled her close to him and smiled.

"Never make deals with the devil Anna," He insisted before sweeping her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Pan clutched her back as he began to walk, like a caveman with a new prize. Anna had no idea where he was taking her and frankly, she didn't care. She kept trying to recall her mother's face, the face that had put her to bed for thirteen years, the face that had brushed her hair and told her that 'one day you'll make some man very happy'. She couldn't though. Pan had robbed that from her like he had done with so many other things.

"I mean I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, your parents really loved you. But then again I'm surprised you fucked Felix, I mean have you _seen_ him?"

Anna felt him cringe dramatically beneath her.

"Either way Anna, I tried to be good to you all your life and you didn't want that. So now let's try being bad,"

Pan flipped her down to the ground again and she hit it hard with her back, curling into the fetal position as soon as she was dropped.

"I promised to make you a princess," Pan grinned at her, "Well, all princesses need a crown right?"

* * *

**Any guesses to what Anna's crown will be made out of? Or what happens next chapter? ;)**

**I will grant someone one wish if they guess right ;D**


	24. Bitter End

**Congrats to LyrisaLove, Polly and her Cracker and ElektraMackenzie for winning my little wish game.**

**Enjoy this chapter...if you CAN really enjoy this chapter.**

**Read and review :D**

* * *

Anna smiled sleepily. Her knees pulled up to her chest as she rocked back and forth, the pain of losing everyone was soothed somehow. Perhaps it was from a deep sense of belonging she had somehow achieved, or maybe it was the crown that had been crudely rammed on top of her head.

Jagged thorns raked at her forehead, sending thin trickles of blood running down her nose. Most had dried now, leaving her with lines of red warpaint from her head to her chin, crossing over her eyes. Black veins had appeared at her hairline, crawling down her face. The thorns had been steeped in Dreamshade but Anna was in no pain, she was in a blissful state of numbness. Rocking back and forth. Interspersed between the thorns were other objects, objects that Anna had been forced to watch ripped out of someone. Anna was wearing a crown of thorns...and Felix's teeth. Still bloody and reeking of rot and death. Molars, incisors and canines were dotted around the thorns, pointing towards the sky.

Anna felt like a princess.

Anna still smiled. Watching the boys as they danced with the headless corpse, throwing it around as if it were simply a dummy, having their fun. She even giggled, showing off all her teeth, proud that she still had hers.

Her hands were looped behind her back, crossed over at the wrist and tied crudely with fraying rope. Flies buzzed around her, landing on the open sores on her wrists, sawed open by rope burn. It tickled.

Across the camp, Anna watched as Pan approached her. She smiled.

As he grabbed her bound hands and began to drag her backwards through the forest, she laughed.

Now, they were both crazy.

Peter Pan was psychotic. Not that Anna's mind could work that out anymore.

He smiled at his prize, a sadistic young boy in the midst of a breakdown. His hands shook as he smoothed down his hair, teeth chattering with a blind excitement fueled by blood. With the remanents of her thought, Anna pondered how long he had been insane and settled on a long, long time. It was her of course who made him that way. She had rejected him, however unintentional that rejection had been, and it had driven him to madness.

Just as her rejection of him had ultimately driven her to madness as well.

Anna looked up at him with wide, playfully adoring eyes and a taut grin. She had gone mad.

They had driven each other crazy.

"Hello princess," Pan breathed, his eyes lowered sinfully as he extended a hand to her.

Anna bit at it and Pan retched his hand back, scowling. Her gaze waned, staring at something beyond Pan.

Pan walked round the back of her and untied the rope, her hands stayed in the exact same position despite having been licked his lips, shook his head, and pushed her down so she was prone.

Anna stared at the person behind Pan.

"Fight Anna," The figure said, leaning against a tree, a large club balancing on his shoulders.

Anna gasped, prompting Pan to nip slightly at her neck, his hands roaming her body.

Felix walked closer, so close that he was now standing directly beside the writhing couple on the ground.

"Wait, are you wearing my teeth?!"

Anna squeezed her eyes shut against the vision, just as she had been doing for the two days since he had died but he just wouldn't leave.

"Nooo," She whimpered, pathetically pawing at Pan as he crushed her into the ground.

"Wow," Felix smirked, crouching next to them now, "She wasn't nearly as reluctant with me Peter,"

Pan growled loudly, trying to ignore Felix and his distractions, as he had been doing for the two days since he had died, he wouldn't want Anna thinking he was crazy.

"She threw herself at me," Felix groaned into Pan's ear before chuckling, "She doesn't want you,"

Pan was turning red now, his jaw clenched, mouth closed, eyes narrowed as he ripped at Anna's trousers. Anna clawed at his hands, rolling her head over the ground and moaning her dizzy protests.

"Fight him Anna," Felix barked, suddenly next to her head again.

"No!" Anna blurted out at Pan, catching his hand and twisting it upwards. Pan backed off with a yelp, the surprise in his eyes rapidly turned to anger.

Pan couldn't see Felix stood behind Anna, urging her to put up a fight. Anna couldn't see Felix laughing behind Pan, reminding him that he didn't have as much power as he thought he did.

"You're crazy," Pan yelled to no one in particular.

"No, you're crazy," Felix and Anna screamed in unison.

A slick, slow, smile spread across Pan's lips. Dangerously dark and twice as tempting. Turning on the heel of his boot, he switched his gaze from Anna's panting figure to the specter stood behind him.

"No," He drawled, grinning at Felix even though he was addressing Anna, "We're both crazy,"

The arrogance on Felix's face dissipated as Pan moved back towards Anna. Pushing his knee between her legs and lowering his smiling face down to her's.

"Fight! You don't want this do you? You don't want to be his!" Felix cried from behind her.

Anna tilted her head up to look at Pan with blind wonder, the thorns scratching new wounds into her that she didn't even feel, the long tendrils of Dreamshade reaching down over her eyelids.

"Fight Anna, it's the only way!" Felix's voice was hoarse, pounding his fist onto the ground, screaming into Anna's ear. "he win's if you don't fight,"

Pan's smirking mouth parted slightly as he moved closer to Anna, capturing her bottom lip in his mouth. He suckled gently and felt Anna's tongue begin to lick curiously at his teeth, begging access. Pan smiled into the kiss, dominating the young thing with his hand on her cheek.

Anna sank down, pulling Pan deeper into their kiss, despite Felix's protests coming from directly behind her.

"Anna for God's sake you have to fight him!" Felix pleaded, he had sunk to the ground in protest.

Pan broke the kiss and stared directly into Anna's black eyes, black as the abyss. He couldn't hear Felix pleading with Anna. His Felix was silent as the grave.

"Fight him Anna," Felix tried one last time, sobbing the words out as he sought retribution for his own death.

Anna simply stared at Pan. Hypnotized by the demons haunting both of them.

She smiled slowly.

"I can't"

_The End._

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much to my regular reviewers, you guys are the highlight of every chapter and I can't thank you enough. Also thanks to every guest who reviewed and every person who faved and followed and even just read it! You are the reason I write and it's so nice to see that you like my work. **

**I hope you enjoyed Dark Matter and I'll talk to you all soon!**

**Love you all and thank you**

**Till next time,**

**Evangeline.**


End file.
